Out Of League
by Noukka
Summary: Zeke always watched Sharpay from a distance, until he got near to her. They starts to go out. He really loves her, but does she feel the same way about him? Or is she just using him to get somebody else? Starts out a Zekepay but turnes out Troypay.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fic. So please don't criticize me to much. Hope you like my story.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own High School Musical, but if I did, I would be lucky.

**Out of League**

**Chapter 1: Hopelessly in love**

Sharpay looked good that day, but as she would say herself: She does that every day.

She was wearing a mini skirt which was brown and sand, to that a bronze belt and a pink top. Over the top she was wearing a blazer in white, it only reached below her breast. She was wearing black boots.

Zeke starred after her.

He didn't notice Troy was saying something to him.

"Zeke! Zeke! Did you hear what I was saying?" Troy asked.

"No, I was focusing on something else. What did you say?" Zeke answered.

"There is practice after school today. Then we will be 100 ready for tomorrow. You are coming right?" Troy said.

Zeke nodded and started to walk over to his locker. He was getting his books to next lesson.

He took the seat in the back of the classroom he used to.

Sharpay entered the classroom.

She looked at Zeke for a short while. Or was it just something he thought? Well, he wished she did.

Sharpay took the table she used to in the front.

Zeke always had a seat in the back during the lessons, where Sharpay also where.

Then he could look at her without her knowing.

Zeke loved the way she looked. The way she was. Everything about her.

Zeke didn't get much out of the lesson, because he couldn't concentrate. He was too busy watching Sharpay. How she moved and acted. He couldn't get enough of her.

The bell called. Finally class was over.

The only thing left for today was practice.

He packed his stuff together, and went to the gym.

On his way, Chad and Troy joined him.

They talked about the subject: Girls.

Zeke actually hated when they talked about that, because he didn't have a girlfriend himself.

So he kind of kept out of the conversation.

Chad talked about Taylor. How sweet she was and how good she looked. He also told about their date.

"She's actually a very good kisser, although she is a total nerd. I mean, it's a good thing. She helps me with my homework. So I'm no longer behind. Well, how about you and Gabby?" Chad said.

"Fine too. We had our first kiss. I won't say she is an excellent kisser. She could be better. Do you remember Lisa, from 9th grade? She is the best kisser of all the girls I've kissed." Troy said.

_(A/N I don't know much about the school system in America. So I have just used the one I know from Denmark.)_

"Zeek, how come you don't have a girlfriend? You can bake and everything. I just don't see why." Chad asked Zeke.

"Well, there is a girl I like, but she simply sees through me. What can I do?" Zeke asked.

"Why don't you ask her out?" Chad said and they both looked at Zeke.

"Because she would just reject me." Zeke said and looked down.

"Well, who is it anyway?" Troy asked.

"Sharpay", Zeke mumbled.

"You did not say Sharpay, right?" Chad said with big eyes.

Zeke nodded. For a while there was silence.

Zeke asked quiet: "Do you think I should ask her out someday?"

Troy nodded and said: "If you really like her, I think you should. But be careful and choose the right moment".

They changed their clothes in silence and then they went in the gym.

--

Sharpay stood by her locker when Zeke came by.

He took some deep breaths to get the courage. Oh, she was so cute, Zeke thought.

He walked up to her. He could do this.

"Sharpay?" Zeke tried to get her attention.

She didn't react. He tried again. No responding.

Ryan came by.

"Are you coming?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah, I'm there now. Oh, Baylor are you there? What do you want?" she asked.

"Well, actually…no, it doesn't matter." Zeke said with a low voice.

"Then why are you standing here!" she jelled and followed Ryan.

Zeke starred after her. How could a girl look so sweet, but be so mean?

Zeke went to his next class.

--

Later that day, he met Sharpay again.

Zeke thought he could ask her, if she wanted to watch the game later today.

Wildcats against The Almighty Tigers.

Yeah, maybe she wouldn't reject him.

Zeke walked up on the side of her.

"Hey Sharpay! I thought you maybe wanted to watch the game today?" Zeke asked.

"Why are you asking, Baylor? I can go if I will. I don't need an invitation!" Sharpay answered.

"Well, actually I am just asking, because I like you. And I thought maybe you did too" Zeke said.

Sharpay stopped walking.

"Why would I like you? I already have enough in myself." She said hard.

She started to walk again. Zeke didn't move.

How come he like liked her, when she was so mean to him?

--

Before the game Zeke told his friends what had happened.

Troy said it didn't matter and that he would find a new girl to like.

But Zeke didn't agree. Sharpay was definitely the one for him. He wanted to know her better. Maybe she wasn't so mean if you knew her? But who knows? She was so mean to everybody.

--

(Whistle)

The game had begun.

The Tigers got the ball.

The playmaker had the ball. He shot the ball to one of his team mates.

They scored. 0-2.

Wildcats had the ball. 3-2.

Zeke looked at the crowd. He couldn't find Sharpay between the crowds.

He was disappointed.

They won the game. 72-55.

After the game, Zeke thought he would go a longer way home. Around Sharpay's house.

He went to shower and changed clothes. Said goodbye to his team, and left the gym.

--

He could hear a ball. Someone was dribbling with it.

A girl with red mini shorts, a white top, socks which reached below her knees and a ponytail, was playing.

Zeke could not see who it was.

Suddenly she turned around.

It was Sharpay.

Zeke got off his bike and walked to the hedges. He looked at her.

She had not noticed Zeke. She kept shooting for the basket.

She didn't miss many of her shoots.

Zeke was addicted to her. He couldn't stop looking at her.

He stepped on a branch which lay on the ground.

Sharpay heard the sound it made. She turned around, but couldn't see anybody because Zeke had hidden himself behind the hedge.

"Is anybody there?" Sharpay said, scared.

Zeke thought he should show where he was. He stood up.

"It's me, Sharpay." Zeke said.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sharpay yelled.

--


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews. Well this is chapter 2, so hope you will review this too. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own High School Musical.

**Chapter 2: Obviously.**

**Previous in Out off league:**

"_Is anybody there?" Sharpay said, scared._

_Zeke thought he should show where he was. He stood up. _

"_It's me, Sharpay." Zeke said._

"_What the hell are you doing here?" Sharpay yelled._

**--**

Zeke looked down and said: "I just want to see you. I mean after the game, I thought I would drive by you. I wouldn't visit you. Just drive by, but then I saw you play basket. I was drone by you. How you moved. Your little outfit…Sharpay…I love you. I know you don't feel the same about me. Sorry Sharpay, I wouldn't disturb you. I'm leaving now. See you in school"

Zeke got on his bike and drove away.

Sharpay thought to herself, why should she like Zeke. She had enough in herself.

Ryan came out.

"Why are you always playing this stupid game?" Ryan asked.

"It's not stupid. You don't like it because you always lose" she laughed and scored again.

"Are you coming in? Our pianist is here. We have to rehearse for the Musical" Ryan said.

"Yeah, be right there" Sharpay said and made a last shoot at the basket.

Sharpay didn't think more about Zeke.

--

Sharpay and Ryan practiced the rest of the afternoon for their audition.

Sharpay was hoping that Troy and Gabriella wouldn't audition for the Spring Musical.

Their pianist, Ryan and Sharpay had written the number for their audition.

They called it: All or Nothing. (A/N This is one of my favourite songs. It's made by Aretha Franklin. I thought Ryan and Sharpay should sing it because it's about giving everything of your self 1oo for something)

Sharpay and Ryan's mom came home about 18.00 o'clock.

She started cooking dinner. Their father came home a little later.

After dinner, Ryan and Sharpay rehearsed again.

"Did I see Zeke out in your garden before I came out? Or was it just me?" Ryan asked.

"Yes, you did." Sharpay exclaimed.

"Okay. What did he want?" Ryan said.

"I actually don't know, but I don't care. Anyway, we can rehearse more tomorrow. If that's okay?" Sharpay asked.

"Fine" Ryan answered.

"I'm going to bed" Sharpay exclaimed and went up on her room. She sat in her bed and looked around in her room. It's was pretty messy with clothes everywhere on the floor.

Her room was pink and very big. It was bigger than Ryan's. She had her own bathroom with spa and everything.

Sharpay went in her bathroom and got ready to go to bed.

--

When Zeke got home, he threw himself on his bed.

He thought of Sharpay. He still loved her, even though she didn't love him.

Zeke wondered why he didn't know she could play basket. Where had she learned that?

If they got together they could play one-on-one. He would love that.

All he wanted to, was hold around her and kiss her.

Her lips addicted him. Her eyes. He could get lost in them.

He loved her. Oh, why didn't she like him?

He couldn't fall asleep.

--

Zeke came into the classroom.

He looked at Sharpay. She did not even see him. She didn't even look up from her calendar.

He took his usually seat in the back.

Mrs. Crane came into the class.

The lesson went quick.

"For homework, you have to write a poem. You may yourself find a subject." Mrs. Crane said.

_Ring. Ring._

"Class dismissed" Mrs. Crane exclaimed.

Zeke took his books and went to his locker.

What should he write about?

He had an idea.

--

At practice Troy asked Zeke if he had asked Sharpay out yet.

"Yes, man. She is so icy. But…" Zeke stopped his sentence.

Troy looked at him. Zeke didn't say anything.

"But what?" Troy shouted.

"Nothing. I have forgotten it." Zeke just said.

Troy looked at him and shook his head.

Chad joined them.

"So what are we talking about?" Chad asked.

"Sharpay" Troy said quickly.

"Oh…How is that going?" Chad asked.

"Not good. I actually went by her house after the game yesterday. It was the meaning that I would just drive by, not stay and look at her playing bas…" Zeke stopped again.

Should he tell Troy and Chad, that Sharpay played basket? He decided that he wouldn't.

"I mean, she saw me. Then she yelled at me for spying her." Zeke ended up with saying.

"Okay, why did you go by her house? Is that not a longer way home for you?" Chad asked.

"Hmm…Yeah, I actually don't know." Zeke just said.

But he knew why. He was hopelessly in love with her.

--

After practice he went home. He was in a sad mood.

He thought maybe making a cake would help about the mood.

Yes, that was what he needed.

He would make a crème brúleé.

--

He went up to his room.

He had the cake with him and a spoon.

He found a piece of paper and a pencil.

He would write a poem about Sharpay.

He stated:

"_For Sharpay._

_Obviously… _

After a while he had finished the poem.

He was satisfied with his work.

He ate the rest of his cake.

--

_Ring. Ring._

Zeke was already on his seat.

Mrs. Crane came in the classroom.

Zeke looked at Sharpay's back.

She was wearing a red dress and red shoes. Her hair hang loose.

"Zif, will you start reading you poem up?" Mrs. Crane asked Zif.

"Sure" Zif said.

"Come up in front of the class" Mrs. Crane added.

Zif rose from her chair and stood up in front the class.

Zeke didn't hear anything, until it was his turn.

"Zeke, It's your turn." Mrs. Crane said.

Zeke took his paper and went up in the front of the class.

He begun:

"_For Sharpay"._

He looked at Sharpay. She looked up and paid attention to him.

"_Recently I've been,  
Hopelessly reaching  
Out for this girl,  
Who's out of this world.  
Believe me._

For so many nights now  
I find myself thinking about her now.

'Cause obviously,  
She's out of my league  
But how can I win  
She keeps draggin' me in and  
I know I never will be good enough for her.

No, no   
Never will be good enough for her. 

'Cause obviously,   
She's out of my league,  
I'm wastin' my time  
'Cause she'll never be mine  
I know I never will be good enough for her.  
No, no  
Never will be good enough for her"

(A/N: This one of McFly's songs. I love their songs. I thought this one fit perfectly to Zeke and his relationship with Sharpay. I have taken some of the courses out, because they didn't fit to Zeke and Sharpay's situation.)

Sharpay's mouth hang. She looked at him. She totally forgot to be icy.

--


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for your reviews…To those who wonder if it is a Zekepay or a Troypay…it's both…She will be with both during the story…Anyway, won't tell to much…Well, here is the story…

**Disclaimer: **I don't own High School Musical.

**Chapter 3: Piece of cake**

**Previously in Out of league:**

"_Cause obviously,  
She's out of my league,  
I'm wastin' my time   
'Cause she'll never be mine  
I know I never will be good enough for her.  
No, no  
Never will be good enough for her"_

Sharpay's mouth hang. She looked at him. She totally forgot to be icy.

--

She smiled at him.

Did he see right? Was she really smiling at him?

She went back to her icy facade.

Zeke kept looking at her until Mrs. Crane asked him to go back to his seat.

Sharpay was confused. Why did he have to embarrass her in front of all these people?

His poem actually fitted them very well.

_Ring. Ring._

Class was dismissed.

Zeke looked at Sharpay right before he left the classroom. She didn't notice him.

Zeke went to his locker.

--

Sharpay looked after him when he left the classroom.

She had a weird feeling in her stomach. And she knew what it was: A little feeling called love.

But she didn't like Zeke! Or did she? She was confused.

Sharpay packed her stuff together, and went to her locker. In her locker she left the books she didn't need, and took books for History class.

They had a small break now. Ryan came over to her.

"Hey" Ryan said.

Sharpay nodded and mumbled: "Hi".

Ryan got a curios look on his face.

"Is something wrong?" he asked her.

"No not at all. I just hate history classes." she answered.

"You look like you have seen a ghost. What have happened?" Ryan asked again.

"Nothing, okay Ryan?" Sharpay yelled and add: "Why can you not just mind your own business?"

"Because you are my sister" he said.

Sharpay closed her locker with a bang, and went to her next class. Ryan followed her, cause he had the same lesson.

She entered the room. Zeke was already on his seat. They had two classes together. History and English.

Sharpay looked at Zeke. Why could he not just forget her? She couldn't be with him.

She didn't love him.

But Zeke looked so good. He was still a jock, but she couldn't be with a jock.

Sharpay could focus in the whole lesson.

--

Zeke went home after practice.

He had promised his mom to come over with the cake, he had made the day before, to her store.

His mother was a confectioner, and his father a baker.

They had their own bakery.

He took the cake out of the fridge. It was in a white box.

He put it on the kitchen table. He took on his coat on and his keys in one hand and the cake in the other hand.

He walked out the door and locked it after him.

--

He was walking in his own thoughts. Didn't notice anybody around him.

He was thinking off Sharpay.

She had really smiled to him.

--

Sharpay was walking with a lot bags.

She had been shopping the whole day after school.

She had bought a pink dress and a brown leather bracelet. There was roses on it.

She was thinking about the audition for the spring musical.

She was humming the song Ryan and she should sing.

But suddenly she walked into a guy.

--

Zeke drop the cake on the ground, when they collided.

Sharpay felt over him. She was lying on top of him.

They looked in each others eyes. He tried to read what she was thinking.

Sharpay rose up. She gave him a hand, so he could get up.

"Are you okay?" she asked Zeke.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Are you?" He answered.

Sharpay nodded and send him a smile.

Zeke looked at the cake. It was totally destroyed.

Zeke took the box lid.

Sharpay looked at the cake and sadly said: "I'm sorry I have destroyed your cake"

She took the box bottom.

She got some whipped cream on her finger.

Zeke took the cake out of her hands and started to walk.

Sharpay put the finger in her mouth. It tasted so sweet.

Sharpay looked after Zeke. She ran after him.

"Zeke! Wait!" She screamed.

Zeke stopped and turned around.

Sharpay looked at him. She leaned forward and kissed him on his lips.

Zeke dropped the cake again. He was shocked.

Sharpay took a step back. She looked at him.

Zeke pulled her to him. He started to kiss her.

First it was just a kiss, but then it got more passionate.

Sharpay put her arms around him.

They kissed for about 5 min.

Sharpay looked Zeke in his eyes.

She thought to herself: Why have I not noticed him before? He is so cute.

Zeke picked up the cake again. He put his other arm around her waist. She looked up at him and smiled.

"I have to go tell my mom that the cake can't be used. Do you want to come with me?" Zeke asked her. He kept looking into her eyes.

Sharpay smiled and nodded. They walked hand in hand down to the store.

--

"There you are. What took you so long?" Zeke's mom asked him.

"I had a crash. So, we can't really use the cake. Sorry." Zeke excused.

"Who is your friend?" Zeke's dad asked.

Zeke looked at Sharpay.

"I'm Sharpay Evans. You must be Zeke's parents?" She said and smiled.

Zeke looked at Sharpay and then at his parents.

"Yes, we are. Nice to meet you, Sharpay." Zeke's mom said.

"My name is Rebecca and this is my husband Don" she added to her sentence.

"Nice to meet you, too." Sharpay said and send them another smile.

"Well, see you later." Zeke said and went to the door.

"Bye Rebecca and Don" Sharpay said and followed him.

Rebecca and Don followed them with their eyes.

--

"Well, what have you bought?" Zeke asked and broke the silence.

"Hmm…Clothes…and a bracelet." Sharpay said.

"Do you want to go to the park?" Zeke asked carefully.

"No, actually not. I want to get rid of these bags. We could go home to me?" Sharpay said and added: "If you want to?"

"Of course." Zeke said with a big smile.

Zeke took the bags out of her hands and took her hand in his.

--

Ryan wasn't home. Neither her parents.

Sharpay locked them in.

"You can put the bags in my room" Sharpay said and smiled.

"Where is that? I have never been to your house before." Zeke said and returned her smile.

"Let me show you. But it's messy." She warned him.

She went upstairs and down the hall. She opened a door and went in.

"This is my room" Sharpay said and smiled.

Zeke mouth hang when he saw it.

"Wow, it's enormous. Hey, what's behind that door?" He asked.

"My bathroom." She said.

"You have your own bathroom?" Zeke was shocked.

"Yes, what can I say: I'm spoiled!" She said and laughed.

"Where did you want these?" Zeke asked.

"Just put them where you are." She said.

Zeke nodded and put them on the floor.

"So, what do you want to do?" Sharpay asked.

"Hmm…what about this?" Zeke asked and walked over to her and gave her a passionate kiss.

"Fine by me" She said and kissed Zeke again.

They took some steps closer to her bed, while they were kissing.

He pulled her down on the bed and gave her another kiss.

"We better stop before something happens, okay?" Sharpay said.

"Yes, you know what?" Zeke asked.

"No, what?" Sharpay asked.

"I love you, Pay. I have ever since we started at East high." Zeke confessed.

"Well, I can't say the same thing, but I love you too." Sharpay said.

He kissed her again.

"What are you plans for this weekend?" Zeke asked her.

"I don't know. Properly being with you." She said and giggled.

"Good idea. We could play some one-on-one?" Zeke suggested.

"Fine by me, but you're gonna lose!" she said, so sure of herself.

This was everything Zeke had ever dreamt about, and now it had come true.

--

Well, don't think this is the end…Please review my story. I'm begging you, (I'm down on my knees). Anyway, I will properly be posting the next chapter on Sunday, if it's done. But I hope it is…

**Tootles…**


	4. Chapter 4

SORRY! I haven't been able to update before…I'm really, really, really really sorry…It's just have got a guest until now…and tomorrow I bee gone again, so there is going to go a while before next chapter is done…but I will hurry up so much I can!!!…Anyways, I love the reviews…That's was make you a better writer…or something…Well, I just love them…Stessa, I know I am as good a writer as J. K. Rowling…or not! Well, to all them who are waiting for Sharpay to be with Troy…I have to build the story up…but it's coming soon…Don't worry!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own High School Musical.

**Chapter 4: A sleepover.**

**Previously in Out of League:**

"So, what do you want to do?" Sharpay asked.

"Hmm…what about this?" Zeke asked and walked over to her and gave her a passionate kiss.

"Fine by me" She said and kiss Zeke again.

They took some steps closer to her bed, while they were kissing.

He pulled her down on the bed and gave her an other kiss.

"We better stop before something happened, okay?" Sharpay said.

"Yes, you know what?" Zeke asked.

"No, what?" Sharpay asked.

"I love you, Pay. I have ever since we started on East high." Zeke confessed.

"Well, I can't the same thing, but I love you too." Sharpay said.

He kissed her again.

_--_

When Zeke got home from Sharpay, he asked his parents if he could stay over at Sharpay for the weekend.

They agreed.

He went up on his room and called Sharpay.

"Hey. Sharpay here." She said.

"Hey…Pay. What's up?" Zeke asked.

"Nothing. Why?" she said.

"So about the weekend. What do you want to do?" Zeke asked.

"Hmm… How about you came over to me? I don't know maybe you could sleep here for the weekend. By the way my parents aren't home. And Ryan is over at Zif's for the weekend. So it would be just the two of us" She said and smiled for her self.

"Sound's great. When can I come?" Zeke asked. He had butterflies in his stomach. This would be the first time he got spend with Sharpay all be them selves.

Sharpay answered: "How about now?"

Zeke felt like he was melting away and he wasn't even with her yet.

He nodded even thought she couldn't see him and said: "Yeah, I just got to pack some clothes together and I'll be there."

They said goodbye and hang up.

--

Zeke quick find a bag and throw some clothes in it.

He said goodbye to his parents.

He went out to his car and drove away.

20 min. after he arrived at Shar's house. He looked up at it. You could totally see that they were rich.

He locked his car and went up to the door and knocked on it.

After a few minutes later Pay opened the door.

She was wearing a yellow dress with thin silver strips. Under her breast she had a red belt. Her hair hanged loose with a little red butterfly hair slide in it.

She smiled at the sight of him. Zeke returned her smile.

They kissed each other.

"Come in, you don't want to stay out here all night, right?" Sharpay said and pulled Zeke in.

They went into the kitchen.

"Do you want some pizza?" Sharpay asked and took a bit of her own slice.

Zeke nodded and took a slice from the box. They looked at each other and smiled.

"So, what do you want to do?" Sharpay asked with a smile on her face.

"Hmm… It's still light, so we could play some one-on-one. If you want to?" Zeke said.

"No, then I have to change clothes. What about doing that tomorrow?" Sharpay said.

Zeke nodded and took a bit of slice. "Well, what do you ant to do then?"

"We could se a movie. I guess Ryan have some movies which is not chick flick's" Sharpay said.

"Shar, I don't care as long I'm with you." Zeke said and smiled.

He gave her a kiss. The kiss got more passionate.

They went upstairs and took the pizza box with them. Zeke put the pizza box on her desk.

He turned around and looked at her. She was looking at her DVD's.

"We could se: 'How to lose a guy in 10 days' or perhaps 'Date movie'. Zeke, your choice." Sharpay said.

"I don't know…but I think Date movie. If that's okay with you, Pay?" Zeke asked.

"Fine" she took the DVD and put it in the DVD-player.

Sharpay took a seat in her white sofa.

Zeke took a slice pizza more and sit down next to Sharpay. He ate his pizza and laid his arm around her.

She laid her head on his shoulder.

They looked into each others eyes. Zeke leaned forward and gave her a passionate kiss.

--

"Wake up, sleepyhead!" Sharpay said.

Zeke turned his back to her and mumble: "I don't want to get up."

"Well you have to" Sharpay said and took the duvet from him.

"What was that for?" Zeke asked her.

Sharpay giggled and sat on the bed.

Zeke reached out after her and pull her down to him. He kissed her passionate on her lips.

She made a little sound. Sharpay was lying on top of Zeke.

They stopped kissing. Zeke looked into Sharpay's eyes.

"So what do you want to do today?" Zeke asked while he was rubing his eyes.

"Hmmm…what about playing some one-on-one?" Sharpay said after a while.

"Sound's good to me. But you gonna lose! Anyway I need some breakfast first." Zeke exclaimed.

Sharpay nodded and went into the bathroom. Zeke got up and found his clothes. He quick got in it.

Zeke cheeked how he looked in Sharpay's big mirror. He quick fixed his hair.

"Pay, are you soon done?" Zeke asked.

Sharpay open the door. She was wearing one of her little outfits. She had green shorts on, a white top and white socks with green hearts on which reached below her knees. Her hair was in a ponytail.

"I'm done right now. So, what do you what for breakfast?" Sharpay asked.

"Hmm…we could bake some croissants? If you want to?" Zeke said and smiled to her.

"As long as I don't have lift a finger, cause I can't bake!" Sharpay exclaimed.

"Okay, doesn't matter to me. I always bake, it put me in such a good mood. You should try it someday!" Zeke said and laughed.

Sharpay rolled her eyes. They went down stairs.

--

"Pay, where do you have the flour?" Zeke said and added: "Is the milk in the fridge? Do you have bowl?"

Sharpay found a bowl. Zeke looked in the fridge after the milk.

"Hmmm…where do we have the flour? Maybe in this drawer…" Sharpay mumbled to her self while she was looking for the flour.

She found it. Zeke started to make the dough. Sharpay watched him when he was kneading the dough. How every muscle in his body tautened.

Zeke put the croissants in the oven. He looked at the watch, to see how long they should have.

"So know we can do something else in 10 minutes." Zeke said and smiled.

"Hmmm…what do you want to?" Sharpay said and returned his smile.

Zeke walked over to her. He gave her a kiss.

--

Riiiiinnnggg.

The croissants were done. Zeke took them out of the oven and put them in a basket.

Sharpay took one. She thought they tasted more then good, she could not even describe the taste. But they were full of love.

Zeke obviously knew how to bake.

"Mmmmhhh…This taste so great. I don't think I have tasted any thing so good like this before. Oh, yes I have…Those cookies you made to me." Sharpay remembered.

"Yeah, you should just have knew how long time it took me to make them." Zeke said and laugh at him self.

Sharpay put the last of her croissant in her mouth.

"Do you want to play know?" She asked.

"Why do you even ask?" Zeke said and smiled.

They went outside. Sharpay had the ball. She dribbled. Got past him and scored.

"Hey, I wasn't ready!" Zeke exclaimed.

"Yes you were! It' s just because you don't want to admit that I am good at basketball!" Sharpay said and took a shot at the basket.

Zeke took the ball from her and made a shot too. He scored of course.

Sharpay took the ball. Zeke laid his hands on her waist.

"Let go of me! I'm trying to play some basketball." Sharpay exclaimed.

Zeke did not listen to her. He kissed her on shoulder and on her neck.

"Seriously I am trying to play!" Sharpay said.

Zeke didn't hear her.

"Okay, fine! Don't stop…" Sharpay said and added lower: "Actually it's nice, so don't stop" She turned around and gave him a kiss.

"Okay, then let's play!" Zeke said when she stopped kissing him.

Sharpay nodded. Zeke took of his t-shirt. Sharpay looked at him.

"What are you looking at?" Zeke asked her. He knew what it was, but he would like to hear it from her.

"Your stomach. You have a great body!" Sharpay said still looking at him.

"Okay, but should we stop looking at me, and play some basketball?" Zeke asked her.

"Yes of course." She said and tried not to look at Zeke.

They played for an other hour.

--

Zeke lay in the grass, his arm laid on Sharpay's waist.

He whispered in her ear: "I love you, Pay…I love you".

She looked at him, smiled and whispered back:" I love you".

Okay this is not the best I have made. Anyway I hope you like it…Please review me! Please, please, please! Anyway, gotta go!

Tootles!


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the reviews…I love them…They mean so much to me…It makes me, want to write more for you guys…Well, now to the story.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own High School Musical.

**Chapter 5: A History Project**

**Previously in Out Of League:**

Zeke lay in the grass, his arm laid on Sharpay's waist.

He whispered in her ear: "I love you, Pay…I love you".

She looked at him, smiled and whispered back:" I love you".

**--**

Zeke was on his way over to Sharpay. He should pick her up and drive her to school.

Zeke was thinking how he ever managed to be with Sharpay.

He loved her, and suddenly she had paid him some attention.

He hoped it would last for ever, cause he really loved Sharpay.

Zeke arrived at Sharpay's house. Ryan was on his way out to his own car.

Ryan waved at Zeke and he waved back.

Ryan drove away.

Sharpay came out 5 minutes later. She got into the car.

Zeke gave her a kiss.

"Hey! You look great, as always." Zeke said.

She was wearing a pink skirt. To that a light blue top and over the top a pink T-shirt. Her shoes were also pink.

"Thanks, you too." Sharpay said and blushed.

There was silence for a monument.

Then Zeke said: "So, when is the audition? For the musical?".

"Tomorrow" She said smiling and added: "Are you coming to see me and Ryan perform?".

"Yes of course. I would not miss it. What are you going to sing?" Zeke asked.

"I won't tell you. It's a secret. But it is about winning. That is what we gonna do." Sharpay said. She was 100 sure they were going to win.

Zeke looked at her. She was so sweet.

They were at the school. Zeke parked the car. He took her bag over his shoulder where his own bag already was.

Zeke took Sharpay in her hand and they walked up to the front door.

Many of the students stop and looked at them.

Zeke just ignore them.

They went over to Sharpay's locker. On the way they passed Troy, Gabriella, Chad, Jason and Taylor.

Zeke saw Troy's expression on his face, he looked surprised. Zeke was happy.

"So, I see you after school, right?" Zeke asked Sharpay.

"Yeah, I call you. I have to rehearse with Ryan today to. So, I don't have so much time" Sharpay said.

"Okay, Pay. Remember to call me." Zeke said and gave her quick kiss on the lips.

"Toodles" She said after him.

--

Sharpay went to her history lesson.

She hated history.

She took a seat in the back that day.

Troy entered the room. They had history together. After him came Gabriella and Chad. They were chatting.

After a while Mr. Wilson came into the classroom.

"Everybody on your seats. Quick, quick! We will start on some group work today. All the subjects are about the Second World War. Each group will have a under subject to this. I have made the groups and given each group a subject. I will write the groups on the blackboard" Mr. Wilson said.

Sharpay was looking after her name.

It was next to Troy's name.

No, she didn't want to work together with him.

She could see Troy was on his way over to her.

"So, are you coming? We have to find some books about the subject." Troy said.

Sharpay nodded and took her thing and put it down in her bag.

Mr. Wilson said: "I want a rapport and presentation about your subjects. It's have to be done to Monday to weeks from now."

Sharpay and Troy went to the library.

They found 6 books about the subject. Troy carried the books over to one of the tables.

He took a seat on one of the chairs, he open a book and started to read.

Sharpay took another book and begun to read.

She took notes to all the important stuff she read.

"Boy, I'm bored!" Sharpay suddenly burst out.

Troy looked up.

"Really?! I thought you loved to read" Troy said sarcastic.

"Bolton, watch your mouth! It's bad enough that I have to be with you" Sharpay said.

"Yeah, right! So, what is going on between you and Zeke?" Troy said.

"Nothing you have to worry about!" Sharpay said and send him a glare.

"Sorry, I'm just curious." He said and smiled.

"Well, don't be Bolton" Sharpay said and looked down in her book.

Troy looked at her for a while. How could Zeke like her when she was so mean?

Troy simply didn't understand it.

He looked down in his book again and read.

--

Zeke already miss Sharpay. He wondered what she was doing.

He knew she had history.

He looked forward to next lesson, PE.

Then he didn't have to think that much. Except for keeping the head in the game.

It would be fun if he could play with Sharpay again.

She was actually not that bad at Basketball.

Zeke thought of the weekend he had spent with Sharpay.

She was an angel. His angel.

Riiiing.

"Class is missed" Mr. Livingston said.

Zeke went out to his locker to get his gym. clothes.

--

"Hey! What is up?" Zeke said when he met Chad.

"Hi. So, you and Sharpay?" Chad asked.

"Yep. She is so great." Zeke said and smiled to him self.

"I don't understand you. You can get any girl, almost any girl you want. Then you choose one how is so mean." Chad said.

Before Zeke got to answer, Troy joined them.

"Hi, guys!" Troy said.

"Hi!" Chad said.

"So, you got her after all" Troy said.

"Yes, you didn't think I could manage it?" Zeke answered.

"I don't know. Well, how did it happen?" Troy asked.

Zeke told them the story how he had thrown a cake on her and that.

--

In the break Zeke wanted to sit with Sharpay, but she wasn't there.

He asked Kelsi where Ryan and Sharpay were.

She told him that they were rehearsing.

Zeke went down to sit with his friends.

He quick eaten his lunch and went over to the auditorium.

He could hear music from the room.

Zeke looked inside. Sharpay was singing while Ryan was doing some of his Jazz steps.

Zeke took a seat and looked at them.

The music faded out. Zeke clapped at them.

"What are you doing here, Baylor?" Sharpay yelled.

"I was looking for you. I just missed you." Zeke said.

"Oh…sorry, it's just I don't want nobody to see our show before the audition. You're not going to tell any one?" Sharpay asked.

"Not a soul!" Zeke answered and kissed her.

Zeke whispered in her ear: "I love you".

Sharpay gave him one more kiss.

"Please will you stop!?" Ryan suddenly exclaimed.

Riiing.

"Yes, cause now we have class." Zeke said and added to Sharpay: "I call you later today".

She nodded.

--

Sharpay drove with Ryan home.

They rehearsed for the audition. There was only one day back.

Sharpay's phone ringed.

Sharpay took it.

"Hi, Sharpay here" She said.

"Hi" Troy answered.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"I was thinking when we were going to make our project." Troy said.

"Hmmm…I don't know. When do you have time?" She asked.

"What about now?" Troy said.

"Two sec." Sharpay exclaimed.

"Ryan, do we have to rehearse more?" Sharpay asked Ryan.

"No, I think we are ready. Anyway I don't have more time for rehearsing. I have to make my homework. I got some math. Gosh, I hate math." Ryan answered.

"Okay…I am back. That would be fine." Sharpay said.

"Good. Your house or my house?" Troy asked.

"Your" Sharpay exclaimed and added to her sentence: "I just have to find my things. You had the books, right?"

"Yep. Well, see ya then" Troy said.

"Tootles" Sharpay said.

Sharpay put something down in a purse. She looked her in the mirror. She had to find some thing other to have on.

She told her mom that she was at Troy's house.

"Don't you hate him?" Her mom asked.

"Yes, but we have a project together. Mr. Wilson put us in the same group." Sharpay answered.

She found her keys to her car and drove over to him.

Sharpay knocked on the front door.

Mrs. Bolton open the door.

"Oh, hi Sharpay. What are you doing here?" She asked Sharpay.

"Have Troy not told you that we have to make our project?" Sharpay answered.

"No, but come in then" Mrs. Bolton said and moved so Sharpay could come inside.

Sharpay stepped inside. Mrs. Bolton called her son.

Troy came down.

"HI, Sharpay" Troy said and wanted to hug her, but he didn't.

"Hi" Sharpay said.

"Should I take your bag?" Troy asked.

Sharpay handed Troy her bag.

He took it and went upstairs. Sharpay followed him.

They entered his room. It was not that messy. Not as messy as hers.

Troy found the books and put them his desk.

Sharpay took a chair and sat down on it.

"So, how long are you with reading?" Toy asked Sharpay.

"Hmmm…I have not made homework today. I have been practicing for Ryan and I's audition." Sharpay said and smiled.

"Yeah, right." Troy said.

"We are going to win" Sharpay said really sure of her self.

"Maybe, but enough about the audition. We have to make this project. I want it to be finished." Troy said.

"Okay, actually I don't want to make it right now, but I guess we have to." Sharpay said and sighed.

"Want do you want to do then?" Troy said with a smile.

"I don't know. You asked me over, you most find out!" Sharpay said and giggled.

"You are not as icy as you used to." Troy said.

"Yeah I am. You just don't know it! What did you wanted to do?" Sharpay asked and smiled.

"Well, Can you play basketball?" Troy asked and added: "We could shot some hoops and I could teach you how to play".

"Yeah fine by me. Do you have a T-shirt I can play in?" Sharpay asked.

Troy looked at her. She was not her self.

Anyway he found a t-shirt. She took of her shirt right in front of him, but with her back to him.

Sharpay took the t-shirt troy had given her on.

Troy could not stop looking at her. Even though he only saw her back, Troy thought she was so beautiful.

Troy had always liked Sharpay, even though she was so mean to every body, but when Gabriella came to the school he didn't notice Sharpay any more, until this moment.

"So are you ready to play some basketball, Bolton?!" Sharpay asked when she turned around.

Troy nodded and took then basket ball.

They went out side in the garden. Sharpay took the ball from Troy.

"Can you score?" Troy asked Sharpay challengingly.

Sharpay took a shot and scored.

Troy lost his jaw. He said to her: "That is beginner's luck! Try again and see if you can score!"

Sharpay nodded and took the ball. She took a shot at the basket. Sharpay easily scored again.

"How can you do that? I mean…" Troy started but got cut of by Sharpay: "I play every day. In the park just out side town. Everyday the plays some guys, for fun I asked one day if I could join them and play with them. They said yes. Ever since have I been playing with them."

They played for a little while. Suddenly Sharpay's Mobil phone started to ring.

"This is Sharpay" She said all breathless.

"Hey Baby. Why are you so breathless?" Zeke asked her.

Sharpay wonder for a short moment if she should tell the true and said: "We are rehearsing for tomorrow. You know our audition?"

"Oh. Well, are you soon done so we could bee together? I miss you." Zeke said.

"No, sorry Honey. We really need this to be done. I want to win, this time. I am not gonna get beaten by those two kids again." Sharpay answered.

She looked at Troy. He was looking suspicious at her.

"Yeah, that wouldn't bee fun. I am gonna be to your audition and cheering for you. I'll pick you up and drive you to school tomorrow then?" Zeke said. He was a little disappointed in her. He really liked to see her right now.

"Yeah, bee there at...hmm…8.30. Okay?" Sharpay answered.

"Yep, deal. I love you. Bye." Zeke said.

"Love ya, too. Toodles." Sharpay said.

Sharpay hang up the phone and looked at Troy, who was looking at her.

"Why didn't you just tell him where you were?" Troy asked suspicious.

"I guess I wanted you to bee a secret." Sharpay answered. She thought to her self, why she hadn't told him the true, but she could not find an answer.

"Why am I a secret?" Troy asked and came closer to her.

"Troy, I don't know, okay? I was not thinking straight." Sharpay exclaimed.

"Okay, You are using my name. Are you all right?" Troy teased her.

"I'm fine, Bolton. But soon you will have a hand in your face if you don't watch out!" Sharpay said. She was angry.

"Sorry, I was just teasing." Troy said. He was right in front of her.

Sharpay looked at Troy. He leaned forward and pushed his lips against hers.

Troy was just about to lean back, when Sharpay started to respond at his kiss.

--


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I don't own High School Musical. Or the song: 'All or Nothing'.

**Chapter 6: The Audition**

**Previously in Out Of League:**

"Why didn't you just tell him where you were?" Troy asked suspicious.

"I guess I wanted you to bee a secret." Sharpay answered. She thought to her self, why she hadn't told him the true, but she could not find an answer.

"Why am I a secret?" Troy asked and came closer to her.

"Troy, I don't know, okay? I was not thinking straight." Sharpay exclaimed.

"Okay, You are using my name. Are you all right?" Troy teased her.

"I'm fine, Bolton. But soon you will have a hand in your face if you don't watch out!" Sharpay said. She was angry.

"Sorry, I was just teasing." Troy said. He was right in front of her.

Sharpay looked at Troy. He leaned forward and pushed his lips against hers.

Troy was just about to lean back, when Sharpay started to respond at his kiss.

--

Sharpay stopped kissing him. What was she doing? She actually had I boyfriend. Why did she actually love Zeke? Did she like Troy?

Troy looked at her and smiled. Before he got to say anything, Sharpay started: "I don't know why I did that?".

Sharpay looked down and blushed.

Troy leaned forward again and kissed her.

"Don't you have a girlfriend, Bolton?" Sharpay asked with an insecure voice.

Troy kissed her again.

"No not any more" Troy said.

He kissed her again.

--

Zeke arrived at Sharpay's house.

She was waiting for him. Sharpay got in the car.

"Hey, Sweetie" Sharpay said.

"Hey, Beautiful" Zeke said and gave her a kiss.

"Ready for today's audition?" Zeke continued.

"As ready as I can be" Sharpay said and added to her sentence: "I'm a little nervous".

"Don't be. You are the best!" Zeke said, trying to calm her down.

"Yeah, I know!" Sharpay said.

"I have heard you. You are good, no! You are amazing!" Zeke exclaimed.

"Thanks, you are so good to me!" Sharpay said. She felt guilty for kissing with Troy.

Finally they got to school. Zeke parked the car.

They walked up to Mrs. Darbus' class. Troy was chatting with Gabriella. He saw Sharpay come into the room.

He couldn't stop starring at her.

"Troy! Troy! What is it?" Gabriella tried to get in contact with him.

Troy came to his senses.

"What do you mean?" Troy asked Gabriella.

"Well, I just mean you have been acting weird today. Have something happened?" Gabriella was worried for her boyfriend.

"No, nothing has happened." Troy just said.

Sharpay heard what Troy said. She took her mobile phone and wrote a text message.

Troy could feel something vibrate in his pocket. Troy found his cell phone.

On the display it said: Message from Sharpay.

In the text message stood: "So, you want to keep me a secret! Why?".

Troy didn't get to answer before Mrs. Darbus came into the class and said: "Everybody on your seats! We have a long program ahead of us!".

The whole class sighed.

"A quick reminder, there is, during free period, audition for the spring musical." Mrs. Darbus announced.

Sharpay turned around and smiled at Ryan.

Sharpay quickly looked at Troy. He was looking at her. She send him a glare.

Troy just smiled at her.

Sharpay turned around again. She hoped this lesson was over soon.

Sharpay couldn't concentrate, she was so nervous about the audition.

She usually never was. Then why was she today?

The only reason she could see was: Troy.

Sharpay was so confused. She felt like she was spilt into two pieces. One part belonging to Zeke, the other part to Troy.

Who should she choose? Did she even love them?

Suddenly she heard a bell ringing. Class was over, and free period had begun.

--

Sharpay and Ryan went to the auditorium.

They were following with Zeke. Zeke wanted to support Sharpay and Ryan.

They took a seat in the front.

The audition for the smaller parts, had already started.

None of them were good.

Zeke looked to Troy and the rest of the gang.

Zeke could see Gabriella was nervous. Lucky for her, there was not that many in the auditorium.

Gabriella looked at him. Zeke send her a smiled and mimed: "You are going to be great".

Gabriella send him a smiled and mimed: "Thanks".

Mrs. Darbus interrupted his thoughts.

"And now we are going to see the pairs. Well, shall we start with Sharpay and Ryan Evans?" Mrs. Darbus said.

Zeke gave Sharpay a quick kiss and assured her, that they were going to win.

Sharpay started:

"It's the chance of life, get ready, set, fly high.  
Above the fear of your mind, go for it.  
It's hit or miss, too late for you to quit.  
You gotta show 'em how bad you really want this, so..."

Ryan joined her. They were dancing too. It looked pretty good Zeke thought to himself. He was proud that Sharpay was his girlfriend. They continued:

"Live your dreams, it's not as hard as it may seem.  
You gotta work to get the green, on your hopes you must lean  
From your fears, you have to wean yourself.  
It's all or nothing, give your everything..."

Troy starred at Sharpay. He was thinking about the kiss he had given her. Ryan sang:

"Are what you believe, you got to bring the dreams.  
Set the pace, competitions take the lead.  
This is it, all eyes on you.  
So stay on point and prove,  
that you deserve whats long overdue."

Zif, Ryan's girlfriend quietly entered the auditorium. She had promised Ryan to be there. She took a seat next to Zeke. "Hi!" she quietly whispered. Zeke just looked at her and nodded. Zeke looked at Sharpay again. He noticed how her eyes kept landing on Troy. He looked at Troy. He starred at Sharpay. Zeke couldn't figure out what was happening. Why was Troy starring at Sharpay? And why did Sharpay keep looking at Troy? Ryan and Sharpay continued with the chorus:

"Live your dreams, it's not as hard as it may seem.  
You gotta work to get the green, on your hopes you must lean  
From your fears, you have to wean yourself.  
It's all or nothing, give your everything..."

Zif whispered to Zeke: "Aren't they good?".

"Yeah, They are good." Zeke said. He kept looking at Sharpay. He was trying to catch her look. Sharpay sang:

"My heart is still recovering,  
From the heartbreak of another kind,  
I'm still drying my tears.  
Getting over my own fears in my life.  
So I wanna make sure this time that I'm strong enough,  
To give it my all..."

Sharpay was dancing around and singing. She couldn't stop staring at Troy. She didn't notice Zeke. They sang on:

"Live your dreams, it's not as hard as it may seem.  
You gotta work to get the green, on your hopes you must lean  
From your fears, you have to wean yourself.  
It's all or nothing, give your everything...

Live your dreams, it's not as hard as it may seem.  
You gotta work to get the green, on your hopes you must lean  
From your fears, you have to wean yourself.  
It's all or nothing, give your everything...

Live your dreams, it's not as hard as it may seem.  
You gotta work to get the green, on your hopes you must lean  
From your fears, you have to wean yourself.  
It's all or nothing, give your everything...

So you gotta live your dreams,  
So don't you be afraid.  
Just set the pace, and take the lead,  
It's your time to shine.  
Please believe"

Everybody clapped.

"Bravo…No, Brava! Thank you, Sharpay and Ryan" Mrs. Darbus said.

Sharpay and Ryan bended and got down to their seats.

"Gabriella and Troy, your turn!" Mrs. Darbus said.

Troy and Gabriella got up on the stage.

They had chosen a song called: 'I Can't Take My Eyes of off You'.

Zeke noticed Troy was looking at Sharpay during the song.

Zeke was trying to get Sharpay's attention.

He was back to were he started. She didn't notice him.

"Sharpay?" Zeke said.

Nothing happened.

Zeke pushed her arm.

"What?!" Sharpay said.

"What are you looking at?" Zeke asked her.

"I'm trying to watch the show. So, don't interrupt me!" Sharpay was angry, Zeke could hear that in her voice.

Zeke got up from his seat. He looked mad at her and walked out of the auditorium.

Sharpay looked after him.

She thought to herself: What was up with him?

She looked at Troy, maybe Zeke had notice something?

--


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for the reviews. I love them. Well, to the story. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own High School Musical.

**Chapter 7: Basketball in the Park**

**Previously in Out of League:**

_Zeke noticed Troy was looking at Sharpay during the song. _

_Zeke was trying to get Sharpay's attention. _

_He was back to were he started. She didn't notice him. _

"_Sharpay?" Zeke said. _

_Nothing happened._

_Zeke pushed her arm._

"_What?!" Sharpay said._

"_What are you looking at?" Zeke asked her._

"_I'm trying to watch the show. So, don't interrupt me!" Sharpay was angry, Zeke could hear that in her voice._

_Zeke got up from his seat. He looked mad at her and walked out of the auditorium. _

_Sharpay looked after him. _

_She thought to herself: What was up with him?_

_She looked at Troy, maybe Zeke had noticed something?_

--

Gabriella and Troy finished their song.

Gabriella was looking right into Troy's ocean blue eyes.

He looked so far away, like he was with someone else.

She gave him a quick kiss on his cheek.

They bended and every one clapped at them.

Troy caught Sharpay's look.

She was so beautiful. Her blond hair and her chocolate brown eyes.

"I will have the cast list done on Friday morning." Mrs. Darbus said and left the auditorium.

Sharpay went out to look after Zeke.

Troy looked after her. He just wanted to be with her.

Sharpay looked everywhere at the school.

He was nowhere.

Sharpay decided to call him.

--

Zeke could feel his phone vibrate. He took it up and looked at the display.

Sharpay. He didn't want to talk with her, but he did it anyway.

After all he had gotten her attention again.

"Hey, Pay" Zeke said without an emotion in his voice.

"Zeke, I'm sorry. It's just I wanted to check out my competition. Can you forgive me?" Sharpay begged Zeke.

"Yeah, I guess so. After all you are my girlfriend." Zeke said. Sharpay suddenly felt guilty.

She thought about the kiss Troy had given her, which she had replied at.

"Yes I am. What about I come over and we go for a walk in the park?" Sharpay asked. She wanted to make it up to him.

"Fine. I'll see you soon. Love ya" Zeke said.

"Toodles" Sharpay said and hanged up.

--

Troy was sitting at home. He couldn't stop thinking about Sharpay. Her soft lips.

He wanted to have her in his arms.

He found his cell phone and replied to Sharpay's message he had gotten earlier that day:

'I guess I just don't want anyone to know about us. When are we making our project?'.

--

Sharpay had just arrived at Zeke's house when she got the message from Troy.

She read it and replied:

'I don't know. But not tonight. I'm with Zeke, so I don't have time.'

Sharpay called up Zeke.

"I'm here" Sharpay just said.

"Fine, be down in 2 minutes." Zeke answered.

They hang up.

Zeke came out of the door. He opened the door to her car.

"Shall we walk over there instead of driving?" Zeke asked her.

"Good idea" Sharpay said and got out of the car.

"We could play some basketball, if you want to?" Zeke asked her.

Sharpay looked down at her shoes. Luckily she had taken some comfortable shoes on. She was wearing a white skirt, a grey top and gray socks which reached below her knees.

"Sure, anything for you, Sweetie" Sharpay said.

"I'm just gonna find a basket ball" Zeke said and went inside.

Sharpay thought to herself: what did she see in Zeke?

She couldn't really find an answer to that.

"So, ready to go?" Zeke asked.

Sharpay nodded. They walked to the park hand in hand.

There where some guys already, playing at the basketball court.

"Do you still want to play?" Zeke asked Sharpay.

"Yeah, that could be fun." Sharpay answered and send him a smile.

"Hey! Can we join you guys?" Zeke asked.

They looked at Zeke and Sharpay.

"Yeah, but you are on our team!" one of them said and pointed at Zeke.

"Is that okay, Pay?" Zeke asked her.

"Yes, I am always ready for a challenge!" Sharpay said.

"Who am I with?" Sharpay asked with a big smile.

"You are with me, Garry, and Will. By the way my name is Warren" Warren said and pointed the two others guys out.

"Fine. I'm Sharpay. And this is my boyfriend Zeke." Sharpay presented them.

"And that's Larry, Scott and Houston" Will said and pointed at the three other guys.

"Well, lets beat them" Zeke said and dropped his ball in the grass.

"Honey, you are gonna get your ass kicked!" Sharpay said to Zeke.

"Yeah you wish. Well, let's play." Zeke said and gave Sharpay a kiss.

"Hallo! Come on. Let's play!" Houston said.

Garry who was holding the ball, started to dribble it. He found Will and threw the ball to him.

Will took a shot and scored.

"Ha, I told you we are going to win!" Sharpay said and giggled.

Zeke shook his head.

Houston dribbled a little with the ball before he threw it to Zeke.

Zeke found Larry, who took a shot at the basket. He scored.

Sharpay felt her cell phone vibrating. A message from Troy.

It said: 'Fine, find another day'.

She turned off her phone and put it back in her pocket.

Warren played Sharpay. She dribbled and tried to score from the outside "J".

The ball got in.

"Yes, I nailed it" Sharpay yelled.

"You're not that bad at it" Garry complimented her.

"Thanks" Sharpay said and smiled to him.

"Hey, can we join you?" someone asked them.

They looked at them. It was Troy and Jason.

"Sure, we have Troy." Scott quick said. Troy and Jason often played with these guys.

Jason looked at Sharpay.

"Can you play?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, she just scored from the outside "J"." Warren said.

"Really, I didn't know you could play. When has the Ice Queen started to get so soft?" Jason said and laughed.

"Watch your mouth, Cross! Or you have a ball in your face!" Sharpay said.

"Well, come on guys, let's play!" Larry said.

"Jason you are with us" Will said.

Troy had the ball. He dribbled and threw it to Zeke. Zeke threw the ball to Houston, but Sharpay got in the way and caught it. She dribbled and shot at the basket. She scored.

"Wow, you can play!" Jason said. He thought to himself, Chad had to see this. He would never believe that the Ice Queen could play Basket ball.

They played for another hour.

"Gosh, I'm hungry!" Sharpay suddenly exclaimed.

"Me too. Should we grab something to eat?" Zeke asked her.

"Yeah, Thanks guys for letting us play with you." Sharpay said and smiled.

"Anytime, Pay." Garry said. He whispered something to Scott, which they laughed about.

"Hope you come again." Warren said.

"Hey, can we join you? I mean for the food." Jason asked.

"Yes of course" Zeke said.

--

They took a table for four.

Troy was seated opposite of Sharpay. Their knees touched. She got butterflies in her stomach.

"What do you want, Pay?" Zeke asked her.

"Hmm…French fries and a cheeseburger. Oh, and a diet coke." Sharpay answered.

"Okay, I'll order for you" Zeke said. Jason and Zeke went up to the disk.

"You haven't told him about our kiss?" Troy asked, challenging.

"No, have you told Gabriella about us?" Sharpay answered.

"No." Troy said.

"Then we are even" Sharpay said.

Zeke came back to the table.

"Here you go" Zeke said and gave her, her French fries.

"Thanks, Zeke" Sharpay said and kissed him.

Troy looked at her. Why was he not the one she was kissing?

"What were you talking about?" Zeke asked.

Sharpay should just answered, but Troy came first: "We were talking about our project in history".

"I didn't know you had a project together." Zeke said.

"We were working on it Wednesday." Troy said.

Zeke thought to himself; he had called Sharpay that Wednesday. She had told him that Ryan and she were rehearsing for their audition. Something wasn't right.

"Were you not rehearsing Wednesday?" Zeke asked.

"Yes, I was" Sharpay said. She added to her sentence: "But after we were done, I went over to Troy. We worked on our project."

"Oh, what time was that about?" Zeke asked.

"Hmm. I don't know. I think it was about 6." Sharpay said.

"Okay" Zeke said. He had to check his cell phone when he came home.

Jason came with Troy and his food.

"Thanks, Jason." Troy said.

"You are welcome" Jason said.

--

Zeke followed Sharpay home to himself. Cause her car were there.

"Well, see you tomorrow. Shall I pick you up?" Zeke asked.

"No, I'll drive with Ryan. See you." Sharpay said. She gave him a passionate kiss.

She got into her car. She rolled the window down and said: "I love you. See you tomorrow. Toodles".

Zeke looked after her car until he couldn't see it anymore.

He went up to his room.

He found his cell phone and checked his call list. He had called Sharpay around 7.

Something wasn't right!

Hope you have enjoyed this chapter and my story. When I'd finished it, I could not even post it right away, cause I got no network. We have got so much snow, so there was no connection. Anyway, pretty please leave me a review. They mean so much to me. Please?!

Toodles…


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry for keeping you waiting that long. I haven't been home in the weekend and then yesterday I had some school work to do. Well, enough out of me, now to the story…Hope you like my update…and please leave a review. I love them. I have to stop myself…Oh, and if you are really sweet you would go and read my friend's story. It is about the movie: "Bend it like Beckham". A movie I also like. Well, she miss some reviews…If you have time…She would be so happy if you did that. It's called: Whatever will be. I think she got the title from Vanessa Hudgens song by the same name. Michelle, you have to stop! The story, well here it is.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own High School Musical.

**Chapter 8: Surprise.**

**Previously in Out Of League:**

"_What were you talking about?" Zeke asked._

_Sharpay was about to answer, but Troy came first: "We were talking about our project in history"._

"_I did know you had a project together." Zeke said._

"_We were working on it Wednesday." Troy said._

_Zeke thought to him self; he had called Sharpay that Wednesday. She had told him that Ryan and she were rehearsing for their audition. Something wasn't right._

"_Were you not rehearsing Wednesday?" Zeke asked._

"_Yes, I was" Sharpay said. She added to her sentence: "But after we were done, I went over to Troy. We worked on our project." _

"_Oh, what time was that about?" Zeke asked._

"_Hmm. I don't know. I think it was about 6." Sharpay said._

"_Okay" Zeke said. He had to check his cell phone when ha came home._

_Jason came with Troy and his food. _

"_Thanks, Jason." Troy said._

"_You are welcome" Jason said._

_--_

_Zeke followed Sharpay home to himself. Cause her car were there. _

"_Well, see you tomorrow. Shall I pick you up?" Zeke asked._

"_No, I'll drive with Ryan. See you." Sharpay said. She gave him a passionate kiss._

_She got into her car. She rolled the window down and said: "I love you. See you tomorrow. Toodles"._

_Zeke looked after her car till he no more could see it._

_He went up to his room. _

_He found his cell phone and checked his call list. He had called Sharpay around 7. _

_Something wasn't right!_

_--_

It was Monday morning and Sharpay was excited. She wanted to know if she and Ryan had gotten the parts in the Spring Musical.

She took a bath and found some clothes to wear.

Sharpay went into Ryan's room.

"Wake up, Sleepyhead" Sharpay said.

"What is it?" Ryan said.

"Today the cast list is coming. We have to leave early!" Sharpay said.

"Okay, Okay. I'll hurry up." Ryan said.

"Good, let's leave in 15 minutes." Sharpay said and walked out the door.

Ryan quickly got up, took a quick shower.

He took on some clothes and found his favourite hat. The red one.

Ryan went downstairs to the kitchen. He just had to get some breakfast. He was so hungry.

After he had eaten, he brushed his teeth.

"Are you coming?" Sharpay yelled from the hall. She was putting on her shoes.

"Yes, I am on my way." Ryan said. He ran down and put on his shoes and took his bag.

--

Troy stood together with Gabriella and Taylor. They were looking at the audition list.

"Move!" Sharpay said.

Suddenly they moved. Sharpay looked at the cast list.

"What?" she exclaimed.

"Can she do that?" Ryan asked.

"Well, congratulations with your lead role." Gabriella said to Sharpay. Taylor gave Gabriella a hug when they walked away.

Sharpay looked at the list again. Could it be truth? Had she gotten the part along with Troy?

Yes, she had. But why with Troy? They didn't audition together.

Zeke came up to them. "So did you get it, Pay?" Zeke asked and gave her kiss.

"Yeah, but Ryan didn't. Is that not weird?" Sharpay said. She was glad that she had gotten the part, but she didn't want to act along with Troy.

Or did she? After their kiss she had started to have feelings for him.

Feelings she did have for Zeke.

"Yeah, it is. Are you going to talk with Mrs. Darbus?" Zeke asked her.

"You bet your ass, I am! The part I am going to have, she is in love with the male part. I have to kiss him in the play!" Sharpay said while she was looking at Troy.

Troy sent her a smile: "I'm fine with it!" he said.

"Yeah, sure you are! Zeke lets go" Sharpay send him a glare. How could he say something like that in front of Zeke?

--

"Mrs. Darbus, can we talk?" Sharpay asked.

"Sure, what about miss Evans?" Mrs. Darbus said.

"Well, it's about the cast list. How can Troy and I have gotten the parts, we didn't audition together?" Sharpay asked confused.

"Oh, well I didn't think Gabriella and Troy looked good together. You and Ryan always act together, I guess I just wanted to try something new" Mrs. Darbus answered.

"Hmmm, can you change it?" Sharpay asked.

"You mean you don't want the part?" Mrs. Darbus said.

"I do…" Sharpay stated but got cut off by Mrs. Darbus.

"Well, then you have to act along with Troy, or you don't get the part!" she said.

"But Mrs. Darbus?!" Sharpay said.

"No, it's my decision!" Mrs. Darbus exclaimed.

"Okay, I can act with Troy I guess, then" Sharpay said and walked away.

--

Ryan was waiting for Sharpay by her locker.

"What did she say?" Ryan asked.

"She won't change it. Sorry Ryan. I tried" Sharpay answered.

"Its okay, Pay." Ryan just said. Sharpay could hear he was disappointed.

"Hey, come on. Cheer up, you have to help me with the lines" Sharpay tried to cheer Ryan up.

"Yeah, like old times." Ryan said and sent Sharpay a smile.

Sharpay smiled back.

They walked into their class.

--

Sharpay had finally gotten home after school.

She was tired.

Sharpay was thinking of the musical.

She looked forward to perform it.

She couldn't really decide if she was happy to act with Troy or not.

Sharpay threw herself in her bed with her cell phone in her hand.

After a few minutes she had fallen into sleep.

Sharpay woke up by her cell phone suddenly vibrating.

She looked at the display. A message from Troy.

'Hey come over. Then we can rehearse on the musical'.

Sharpay called him up.

Troy took it after a while.

"Hey, Troy here" he said.

"Hi, Troy" Sharpay said.

"Pay, so do you want to come over?" he asked.

"No, I was hoping you could come over to me?" Sharpay begged.

"Sure, all for you" Troy said with a sexy voice.

"Great, when will you bee here?" Sharpay softly said. She was flirting with Troy Bolton. WHY?!

"Five minutes, Honey" Troy said.

"Okay, see you then. Toodles" Sharpay was totally flirting with him.

They hung up.

Sharpay wanted to have something else on. She looked at all her clothes. She picked her pink low-necked top and mini skirt.

She could hear the bell, when she stood in only her underwear.

"Come in, I am up here!" Sharpay yelled.

Troy went inside the house. He took off his shoes and went up stairs.

He found her room.

When he opened the door, Sharpay had only gotten her mini skirt on.

"Nice outfit, you have" Troy said. He couldn't stop staring at her.

Sharpay quickly got the top on.

"No, don't take more on. I am anyway going to take it off you again" Troy said and sent her one of his sexy smiles.

"No, you aren't!" Sharpay said.

She fixed her hair.

Troy was still looking at her.

"So, what part of the musical do you want to rehearse?" Sharpay asked.

"Hmm, what about part 8?" Troy answered.

"Sure" Sharpay said without realising that it was the part with the kiss.

Sharpay found her script. Troy began his line.

"Layla, what are you doing here? It's in the middle of the night" Troy said.

"Well, I was on my way home from work but then I realised something" Sharpay said.

"What did you realise?" Troy asked he had smile on his lips.

"HEY! This is the part with the kiss. Cant we rehearse another part?" Sharpay exclaimed.

"No, you agreed on this! Now continue!" Troy said and smiled.

"Okay" Sharpay said and started on her next line: "Lucas, I love you! From the moment you walked into the restaurant I work in. I…"

"Don't say more" Troy laid his finger on her lips.

He gave her a kiss.

Sharpay suddenly got full by desire. The kiss got more passionate.

She pulled Troy on the bed and kissed him more.

--

Zeke had decided to give Sharpay a surprise.

He was on his way to her house.

He wanted to cheer her up after she had gotten the part together with Troy.

He got to the front door, it was open.

He went in.

Zeke quickly got his shoes off. He wondered who the other pair of shoes belonged to.

He went up to Sharpay room.

He opened the door quietly.

Zeke saw Sharpay was on top of Troy. She was kissing Troy totally.

"Sharpay!?!" Zeke yelled.

Sharpay looked up. She saw Zeke. What could she do?

Troy looked at her.

"I CAN'T BELIVE YOU!" Zeke said.

"And I thought I loved you!" Zeke said.

He ran out the door with tears down his face.

There was silence for a moment.

"Hmm…anyway" Sharpay said and began to kiss Troy again.

Troy pushed her away.

"You don't want me?" Sharpay asked and sent Troy a sexy look.

"Of course, but not right now. I mean you are cute and every thing, but Zeke has just…" Troy said.

"Hey, that is my business. You only have to focus on me!" Sharpay said and pointed at herself.

"Hey, he is my friend too!" Troy said.

"I don't believe you. You are too much!" Sharpay yelled at him.

"Well, it's not my fault!" Troy said.

"Well, it's not mine either!" Sharpay said.

"How can you bee like that?!" Troy asked and added: "Zeke has just found us. With you on top of me, and I don't think he would believe us if we told him that we just was rehearsing for the musical."

"Who says we are going to apologize to him?" Sharpay yelled.

"No one" Troy yelled back.

Silence spoke for a while.

"I am sorry for yelling at you" Sharpay said and looked down in the floor.

"Me too." Troy just said.

"I'll better get home" Troy added.

"No, do you have to?" Sharpay looked at him and begged him not to with her brown eyes.

Troy leaned in and kissed her.

"I guess I don't have to" Troy got to say between the kisses.

This was the chappie, hope you liked it…And Pretty pretty pretty please review me…and if you are so, so, so, so, so, so, so, sweet, my friend too?

Anyway…see ya soon…

Toodles…


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry for the long wait. I have just been so busy. Well, anyway here it finally is. Hope you like it, because it took me forever to write. And pretty please review me?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own High School Musical…Or the songs in the musical, but oh, I just LOVE them!

**Chapter 9: Friends**

**Previously in Out Of League:**

"_Okay" Sharpay said and started on her next line: "Lucas, I love you! From the moment you walked into the restaurant I work in. I…"_

"_Don't say more" Troy laid his finger on her lips._

_He gave her a kiss._

_Sharpay suddenly got full by desire. The kiss got more passionate._

_She pulled Troy on the bed and kissed him more._

_--_

_Zeke had decided to give Sharpay a surprise. _

_He was on his way to her house. _

_He wanted to cheer her up after she had gotten the part together with Troy._

_He got to the front door, it was open._

_He went in. _

_Zeke quickly got his shoes off. He wondered who the other pair of shoes belonged to. _

_He went up to Sharpay room._

_He opened the door quietly._

_Zeke saw Sharpay was on top of Troy. She was kissing Troy totally._

"_Sharpay!?!" Zeke yelled._

_Sharpay looked up. She saw Zeke. What could she do? _

_Troy looked at her. _

"_I CAN'T BELIVE YOU!" Zeke said._

"_And I thought I loved you!" Zeke said. _

_He ran out the door with tears down his face._

_There was silence for a moment._

"_Hmm…anyway" Sharpay said and began to kiss Troy again._

_Troy pushed her away._

"_You don't want me?" Sharpay asked and sent Troy a sexy look._

"_Of course, but not right now. I mean you are cute and every thing, but Zeke has just…" Troy said._

"_Hey, that is my business. You only have to focus on me!" Sharpay said and pointed at herself._

"_Hey, he is my friend too!" Troy said._

"_I don't believe you. You are too much!" Sharpay yelled at him._

"_Well, it's not my fault!" Troy said._

"_Well, it's not mine either!" Sharpay said._

"_How can you bee like that?!" Troy asked and added: "Zeke has just found us. With you on top of me, and I don't think he would believe us if we told him that we just was rehearsing for the musical." _

"_Who says we are going to apologize to him?" Sharpay yelled._

"_No one" Troy yelled back._

_Silence spoke for a while._

"_I am sorry for yelling at you" Sharpay said and looked down in the floor._

"_Me too." Troy just said._

"_I'll better get home" Troy added._

"_No, do you have to?" Sharpay looked at him and begged him not to with her brown eyes._

_Troy leaned in and kissed her._

"_I guess I don't have to" Troy got to say between the kisses. _

_--_

Zeke had tears in his eyes on his way out. He quickly got into his shoes.

He could hear them arguing. How could she be like this?

She was so sweet to him yesterday.

He remembered their day in the park. Where they had met Troy and Jason.

And Sharpay and Troy's talk by the table.

Now he knew what they had been talking about! No, he didn't.

But that day where he had called Sharpay and she was out of breath, she had been with Troy.

And that was why she had been starring at Troy all the time to the auditions.

All the bricks were falling where they fit.

She had been with Troy while she was with him.

Now he saw what bitch she was! But she wasn't a bitch, and he still loved her.

Why was life so unfair?

Zeke stood by his own front door. He could hear his family in the living room. They where properly playing a game or something.

He didn't felt like joining them. Zeke went in the backyard. There was a swing which he put his butt on.

His mom saw him from the window. She thought to herself that something wasn't right. Zeke looked so sad.

"Don, I am going out in the garden. You put Wendy to bed?" Rebecca asked.

"Yes darling." Don said and kissed his wife on her cheek and said to Wendy: "Time for bed. Now go up and brush your teeth."

"I don't want to go to bed" Wendy said. She ran around the coffee table with Don after her. Wendy couldn't catch her breath because she was giggling too much. Don caught her and lifted her up. They went upstairs.

Rebecca could hear Wendy ask if Don wanted to read a bedtime story for her. Rebecca loved her family. It seemed so perfect together. Even though they weren't a rich family, but life wasn't about getting rich and spend the money on everything.

Rebecca reached Zeke on the swing.

"Hi. What's up with you?" Rebecca asked quietly.

"Nothing" Zeke mumbled. He wiped away his tears.

"Well, something has to be wrong, or you wouldn't sit out here all by yourself" Rebecca said. She took the swing which was empty.

Zeke looked at his mom. He loved her. Zeke could tell her everything.

"It's Sharpay. She has…she is…I mean…" Zeke didn't knew how he should put it.

Rebecca looked soft at him: "What did Sharpay do?" Rebecca had an idea what Sharpay had done, but she wanted Zeke to tell her.

"Sharpay and I aren't together no more" Zeke ended out with saying.

"Why is that Honey? I know you love her" Rebecca said.

"Sharpay was with Troy…I went over to her. I hadn't told her that I was coming. The front door was open so I just went inside. In the hall there was some other shoes; I assumed it was Ryan's. I went up to Sharpay's room and there I found her and Troy totally making out." Zeke told his mom. Tears were streaming down his cheek. He tried to wipe them away but he didn't stop crying.

"I know how it is. I mean before I met your father, I had a boyfriend. It was in High School. He was this total jerk and was one class over me, but everybody wanted to be him or be with him. I became the lucky girl, because I got to be his girlfriend. Then when he got to go in collage, I caught him one day with another girl. He didn't knew I was there to visit him, so I just went into his room and there they were. I quickly ran away. I didn't want to come out of my room for a week." Rebecca told him.

"Why did you want to be with a total jerk? I mean if you knew he was like that?" Zeke asked. He was curious. He had finally stopped crying. Rebecca rose from the swing she was sitting on and went over to Zeke.

"Let's go inside, it's getting cold out here" Rebecca said and wiped the last tear from his cheek away.

Zeke got up from the swing. Rebecca laid her arm around Zeke and pulled him into herself.

Don was sitting on the sofa in the living room reading the paper. He looked up from the paper.

"Oh, hi Zeke. So how did it go with Sharpay? Your surprise?" Don said before he saw Rebecca, miming him to stop.

"I'll tell you tomorrow. I'm really tried." Zeke said. He kissed his mom goodnight and went upstairs.

--

"Sharpay stop. I can do this" Troy said and pulled her away.

Sharpay looked at him: "Why not?".

"Gabby, I still have a girlfriend" Troy said.

"Yeah and so what? We kissed when we both had one" Sharpay said while she was rolling her eyes.

"Yeah but having sex is not the same! It's not because I don't want you, you know really well I do! It's just I want to wait a little bit with the sex" Troy said.

"Okay, if you say so" Sharpay said and took her top on again.

"But you can still sleep over" Sharpay continued.

"Yeah, of course. I just have to call my mom" Troy said and found his cell phone.

He made a quick call.

Sharpay went downstairs and into the kitchen. She took a glass from the cabinet and filled water in it. She had gotten really thirsty. Sharpay thought of all her days with Zeke. He had been so sweet to her and this was how she thanked him? Maybe she had to do something so Zeke wouldn't be that mad at her. Hmmm…But what could that be..?

"Pay?" Troy called at her.

"I'm in the kitchen" Sharpay said.

Troy came down to her.

"It's okay with my mom to stay here. She asked me about Gabby." Troy started.

"What did you tell her? Are you thirsty?" Sharpay asked.

Troy nodded and continued with his story about his phone call to his mother.

Sharpay found another glass while she was listening. She handed it to Troy who took it and emptied it right away.

"I told her that we were making our history project." Troy answered.

"Okay, well when are we making that?" Sharpay asked.

"Hmmm…I don't know…we could also rehearse on the musical." Troy said and got a twinkle in his eyes.

"Okay, but not the scene where they kiss" Sharpay said.

--

Zeke couldn't sleep that night.

His life had been so good until now. Zeke believed Sharpay was the love of his life, and now she was gone.

It had happened so fast.

Even though Sharpay and Zeke only had been together for a few weeks, it was the best few weeks of his life.

He still loved her. Zeke thought to himself, that if he couldn't sleep maybe he could make some of his homework.

He found his books and found the page they should read.

He began to read, but couldn't focus on what he read.

A tear fall down on his cheek. How should he ever manage to get over her?

Zeke closed the book and put it away.

He went back to his bed, and tried to fall asleep.

A half hour went by so slow. He still couldn't sleep.

Zeke decided to go down and get some water. He quietly went down.

He looked at the clock in the kitchen. It was 3:45am.

He had to get some sleep!

--

"Knock, knock!" Rebecca still while she slowly opened the door to Zeke's room.

She looked at Zeke's bed. It was empty. She wondered where he was then.

She went down to the kitchen and made some breakfast for the kids.

Don wasn't home. He was down in their little store and making bread for today.

Rebecca went in the living room, and there Zeke was lying on the sofa.

"Zeke, why haven't you slept in your own bed?" Rebecca soft asked him.

"I couldn't sleep, so I went down to get some water" Zeke pointed at an empty glass. "Then I laid down on the coach, and suddenly I fell asleep" Zeke said really low.

"Okay, just sleep a little longer. There is breakfast in a moment" Rebecca said and went out in the kitchen again.

Wendy came in the room. She was wearing her baby pink nightdress. In her hand she was holding her favourite teddy bear. She had named it after Zeke. She had gotten the teddy bear from Zeke once he had gone to a game, miles away. It reminded Wendy of her big brother whom she loved so much.

"Good morning Wendy" Rebecca said and added: "Are you hungry?".

Wendy nodded.

"Wendy will you go and get Zeke? He is the living room" Rebecca asked her little daughter.

Wendy ran into the living room.

"Zeke wake up" Wendy whispered in Zeke's ear.

Zeke opened his eyes. Wendy gave him a little kiss on his cheek and took his hand. They went into the kitchen.

"Can I stay home today? I really don't feel like going to school today. And then maybe I can watch Wendy?" Zeke asked his mom.

"Zeke, I know you don't want to face Sharpay or Troy, but you have to some day. Troy is on your basketball team and you have classes with Sharpay. I can only let you stay home one day. Okay, Zeke? Promise me you go to school tomorrow then?" Rebecca answered.

"Yeah mom, I promise" Zeke said. He looked at Wendy and said: "Looks like we have a long day ahead of us".

Wendy smiled and took a bite of her bread.

--

Sharpay opened her eyes. She looked around in her room and then at Troy. He looked so sweet when he was asleep.

She went into her bathroom. She took a quick bath. Oh, no! She had to face Zeke! She felt guilty that she had treated Zeke so bad.

She found her favourite red dress and took it on.

"Troy, wake up. School is waiting" Sharpay said while she was fixing her hair.

Troy got up.

"Can I take quick bath?" Troy asked her.

"Only on one condition!" Sharpay said.

"What?" Troy asked.

"You give me a kiss" Sharpay said and smiled.

Troy gave her a passionate kiss and went in to take a shower.

Sharpay looked at herself in her mirror. Oh, she had forgotten her make-up in the bathroom.

Sharpay knocked on the door to the bathroom.

"Yeah?" Troy asked.

"Can I come in?" Sharpay said.

"Sure, let me just grip a towel" Troy said.

"Okay, say when I can come in" Sharpay soft said.

To seconds after she had finished her sentence, Troy said: "Now".

Sharpay walk into the room.

Troy only stood in the towel. She could see his great body. Six-pack! She loved them.

Sharpay found her make-up and went out to her mirror again.

--

"Maybe we shouldn't go inside together. I mean you are still with Gabby." Sharpay said.

She was a little nervous to meet Zeke.

"Yeah, you are properly right. I go first." Troy said and gave her a kiss. He stepped out of the car and went in.

Sharpay looked after him. She took her bag and went in too.

--

Sharpay walked into her first class. Zeke had the same class.

Sharpay looked around. He wasn't there.

The teacher came into the class. Zeke hadn't showed up yet.

Sharpay couldn't concentrate the whole class.

When her class was over, she wanted to find Ryan.

--

Troy had written a note to Gabriella. He wanted her to meet her in his secret hiding place.

It was actually not that secret. But he felt he could be alone there.

Troy had laid the note in her locker before he had gone to his class.

--

Gabriella opened her locker. A note felt out, she knew it was Troy. He had done it before.

She opened it. He told her to meet him in his secret place now.

Gabriella loved it up there. She had sometimes sneaked up there to be all by herself. To think about her and Troy.

She quickly put her books into her locker and went to Troy's secret place.

Troy was waiting for her.

Gabriella sent a smile to Troy when she saw him. She had seen him yesterday. She had missed him. Something worried her. He didn't look happy. She could feel something was wrong.

"Hi, Troy" she said insecure.

"Gabriella, look…" Troy started.

"I…I don't know how to put this without hurting you. And trust me I don't want to hurt you, but it's just I don't feel anything for you more" Troy continued.

Gabriella could feel a tear which ran down her cheek.

"Is there someone else?" Gabriella finally said.

Troy nodded and said: "Gabriella, I really sorry".

"Don't be" Gabriella said and ran away.

How could she be so stupid? He had never loved her. This was like the time that Troy had abandoned her for his team-mates. Which he actually didn't have. But it felt the same way. No, worse!

She ran into Taylor.

"What happened?" Taylor asked.

"Troy dumped me" she wanted to ran away, but Taylor was in the way.

Gabriella could felt that everybody's eyes were on her. It made her even more uncomfortable.

"He's a jerk!" Taylor said.

Taylor gave her a hug.

--

Gabriella was on her way home. Taylor had convinced her, that it was best if she stayed until school finished. That way she showed Troy she was over him.

She had just stepped outside the school, when she saw Troy.

He wasn't alone. He was kissing a girl with blonde hair.

Who was she? Gabriella didn't move from where she stood.

Then she recognised the car.

It was Sharpay's.

Could it be true? Was Troy Bolton with Sharpay Evans?

Gabriella saw the girl's face. It was Sharpay.

Gabriella was shocked.

Why would Troy like her?

Gabriella watched them drive away.

She moved on. So, that was why Zeke hadn't come to school.

Maybe she should check up on him? After all they are both going through the same?

Even though Gabriella was heartbroken, she still had place to somebody else.

--

Zeke was playing with dolls together with Wendy.

Wendy was Barbie and she was a princess.

Zeke always got to be Ken, but he didn't care. He just wanted to please his little sister.

In the middle of the rescuing of Princess Barbie, somebody knocked on the door.

Zeke opened the door. It was Gabriella.

He could see that she had cried. Then he remembered.

Sharpay was with Troy.

"Hi" Gabriella said and smiled.

"Hi, you wanna come in?" Zeke asked.

Wendy pulled Zeke in his arm.

"Who is that pretty girl?" Wendy asked.

"This is Gabriella. She and I go to school together." Zeke said while Gabriella stepped inside the house.

Wendy was a little scared by her.

"Wow she is beautiful! Do you like her more than me?" Wendy whispered in Zeke's ear.

Zeke laughed and said: "No, you will always be my number one".

Wendy blushed.

"Now, go inside and play with your dolls." Zeke said and Wendy went into the living room.

"Let's go upstairs" Zeke said and gestured to the stairs.

Gabriella went up with Zeke right after her.

They went into his room.

"So, what do you want?" Zeke asked.

"Actually, I don't know. I mean I wanted to check if you were okay." Gabriella started.

"Well, Gabby. I have just been dumped for Troy Bolton of all. I thought he was my friend, but I guess not. You want to know how I found out they were together?" Zeke asked.

"Yeah" Gabriella said.

"I wanted to visit…" Zeke told the story again. He could face the truth, even though it was hard. He had accepted it.

Gabriella started to cry. Zeke took a seat next to her. He laid his arm around her and tried to comfort her.

"All this time, Troy has been with Sharpay. So, that was why he didn't have time for me. He told me you two were playing basket ball." Gabriella laid her head on Zeke's shoulder.

"Well, we weren't." Zeke said low.

"Zeke, how can you take this so calm?" Gabriella asked and looked into Zeke's eyes.

"Trust me, I don't. I have cried so much, so it hurts when I cry and I can't cry in front of Wendy" Zeke said.

"She is a sweet kid. What did she whisper to you down in the hall?" Gabriella wiped a tear away from her cheek and smiled.

"She said that you were beautiful, and then she was scared that I maybe like you more then her" Zeke said with a smile on his face.

"Oh, hihi. Zeke you are a nice guy. I can't see why Sharpay didn't want you…" Gabriella got tears in her eyes again: "But then again she took my boyfriend. I hate her! Why does she have to be so mean?".

"I don't know. Cause when I was with her, she was so sweet and everything. You just can't trust her!" Zeke said. He actually felt good about talking with Gabriella about Sharpay.

Gabriella looked at her wristwatch. She had to get home before her mom would get worried.

"Zeke, it's great to talk to you. Friends?" Gabriella handed her hand against Zeke.

Zeke took it and said: "Friends".

They went downstairs. Gabriella took her shoes on.

"Are you coming tomorrow?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah, I have to. Shall I pick you up?" Zeke said.

"That would be great. Just be there around 8am. Okay? I'll try to be finished at the time." Gabriella said and smiled.

"Super" Zeke gave Gabriella a hug.

She walked out the door. Zeke shouted after her: "Bye Gabby".

"Bye. Or should I say Toodles?" Gabriella giggled.

Zeke closed the front door and went into his little sister.

So, this was the chapter. I hope you liked it. I would like your opinion on who Gabriella should end up with, cause I can't really find out who it should be. Anyway please review…

Toodles…


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks for the reviews. I love them all. And I love you guys. Thanks for the responds of who Gabriella shall end up with. Well, now to the story. Oh, and please review…?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own High School Musical.

**Chapter 10: Fighting**

"_Zeke, it's great to talk to you. Friends?" Gabriella handed her hand against Zeke. _

_Zeke took it and said: "Friends"._

_They went downstairs. Gabriella took her shoes on. _

"_Are you coming tomorrow?" Gabriella asked._

"_Yeah, I have to. Shall I pick you up?" Zeke said._

"_That would be great. Just be there around 8am. Okay? I'll try to be finished at the time." Gabriella said and smiled._

"_Super" Zeke gave Gabriella a hug. _

_She walked out the door. Zeke shouted after her: "Bye Gabby"._

"_Bye. Or should I say Toodles?" Gabriella giggled. _

_Zeke closed the front door and went into his little sister._

--

Gabriella stood up from her bed. She looked at her watch.

It was 6:30 am. She had to take a shower, Gabriella thought to herself.

She went to the bathroom and took a quick bath. Well, she thought it was a quick bath.

Gabriella dried her hair. She looked in her mirror. Why had Troy dumped her? She was a pretty girl. Yeah, and so was Sharpay.

A little tear fell on her cheek. She quickly wiped it away.

Gabriella went back to her room. She found some clothes to wear.

Gabriella shot a quick look at her watch. She had to hurry. It was already 7:45 am.

Zeke would be there in 15 minutes.

Gabriella quickly took make-up on and put her curly hair up into a ponytail. She always used to have it loose, but Gabriella wanted something different today.

She quickly packed her books in her bag and rushed downstairs.

She put her back in the hall and went into the kitchen. She found a glass and poured milk in it.

She quickly drank it and ran back to the hall and put her shoes on.

Gabriella could hear a car honk. Zeke was there.

She quickly took her back and ran outside.

Gabriella got into Zeke's car.

"Hi, Zeke" Gabriella said while she took her seatbelt on.

"Hey Gabby" Zeke said and looked at her.

"Are you ready to face Sharpay?" Gabby asked. She was a little insecure.

"Not really, but I guess I have to sometime. Well, but I have you. So I wont be all alone" Zeke said. A little smile got on his lips.

"Yeah, and I've got you. I really don't want to see Troy, after I saw him in the car, kissing Sharpay. I just felt so, I can't even describe it. It hurt me so much. He had cheated on me. I just got this feeling of being used; I mean am I not good enough?" Gabriella had tears in her eyes.

"Gabby, you are better than you think. Sometimes Troy just doesn't use his head." Zeke tried to comfort her.

"I guess" Gabby said. They arrived to the school.

Zeke could feel a little tear on his cheek. He quickly wiped it away. He didn't want Gabriella to see it. What Gabriella just had said was actually how he felt. Zeke hated that he was so sensitive.

Zeke locked the car.

"Shall I carry your bag?" Zeke asked friendly.

"Yeah, if you want to." Gabby smiled for the first time that day.

She gave her bag to Zeke.

They walked slowly up to the school.

Zeke tried to smile. He could see students starring at them. He tried to ignore them.

They got inside. Chad and Taylor were talking with Troy and Sharpay.

Gabriella suddenly stopped. The only thing she noticed was that Troy was holding Sharpay's hand. She could not stop starring at theirs hands.

Zeke saw the same. He didn't want to se them anymore.

He dragged Gabriella away.

"Did you see that?" Gabby asked. She tried not to cry. Sharpay had not only taken Troy, she had also taken Taylor from her.

"Yeah, it looks like we have only got ourselves" Zeke could feel he was about to cry.

"I think you are right" Gabby said.

Zeke nodded: "Where do you have class?".

"Oh, I have math. Shall I take my bag again?" Gabriella asked.

Zeke gave her her bag.

"See you in the break." Zeke suddenly stopped.

"I have to have history. With Sharpay and Troy. I don't think I can handle it." Zeke burst out.

"You are going to be fine. And if not, write to me and I will meet you in the hallway." Gabriella said and smiled.

They gave each other a hug and hurried to class.

--

Sharpay was chatting with Troy.

They were talking about the last things in their project.

Zeke got into the class. Sharpay looked at him. She felt sorry for him. She sent him a smile.

Sharpay didn't know how to make everything good again. She looked at Troy again.

Zeke took a seat in the back near the window.

Their teacher Mr. Wilson entered the classroom.

"Everybody on your seats. We have some presentations to see." Mr. Wilson said.

"Who wants to start?" Mr. Wilson asked.

He looked around in the class.

"Okay then I choose Troy and Sharpay. Come up here and show us our presentation" Mr. Wilson said after a while.

Troy rose from his chair and moved up to the blackboard. Sharpay followed him.

--

Gabriella entered her class.

She took her usually seat.

She found her books and laid them on her table.

Taylor came into the classroom.

"Hi Gabby" Taylor said smiling.

Gabriella didn't respond.

"Gabby! Hallo!" Taylor said.

"I don't want to talk to you" Gabby said.

"Why? What have I done?" Taylor asked. She was confused.

"I don't what to talk to you!" Gabriella yelled.

Taylor thought back. What had she done that day? Oh, Gabby most had seen her and Chad talking with Sharpay and Troy.

"Is it because you saw me, Chad, Sharpay and Troy talking this morning?" Taylor asked. She was angry.

Gabriella nodded.

"Sorry Gabby. I just followed Chad. By the way Chad and Troy was talking about their next game. You are too much, you see me with them and think I hate you!" Taylor almost yelled.

"Sorry but that's how I am!" Gabriella yelled back.

"Yeah, if you are like that you will loose me as a friend!" Taylor shouted at her.

Gabby looked at Taylor. She didn't want to loose her friend. Then she only got Zeke left.

"I am sorry Taylor. I just feel hurt, with Troy and every thing." Gabby said. She looked down.

"I know. Gabby, I am sorry too." Taylor said.

They gave each other a hug.

"I am sorry I late. I forgot my books and then I had to get them." Mrs. Potter said.

Gabby looked at Taylor and gave her a big smile.

Taylor smiled back.

At least she had some good friend Gabriella thought to herself.

--

Ring…Ring…Ring…

"Class dismissed" Mr. Wilson said.

Zeke hurried out the door. He wanted to find Gabriella.

He went over to her locker. Taylor and Gabriella stood there.

"Hi Gabby. I almost wrote to you" Zeke said.

"Hi Zeke. Was it that hard?" Gabriella asked.

"No, not really. It was just boring. No actually a little bad. Sharpay and Troy had to do their presentation of their project." Zeke admit.

"Oh, poor you" Gabriella put her hand on his back.

Taylor looked at them. She couldn't understand why they were so close.

"Shall we grab some lunch." Taylor asked.

They both nodded and followed her.

They found an empty table and took a seat there.

"Shall I get some food for your two lovely girls?" Zeke asked and smiled at them.

"Yeah, that would be great" Gabby smiled back.

When Zeke had left the table, Taylor asked: "What is up with you and Zeke?".

"Oh, we are just friends" Gabby said.

"Are you sure?" it burst out of Taylor.

"Yeah, I am still into Troy. You can obviously see that Zeke still love Sharpay. Sorry to disappoint you Taylor. We are only friends." Gabby giggled.

"Okay" Taylor said and giggled.

Zeke came back.

"Here ladies" he said.

Chad came into the cafeteria. He spotted Taylor and went over to her.

"Hi my love" Chad said and gave he a soft kiss.

"Hey" Taylor said and smiled.

"So what are we up to?" Chad said and looked at Gabriella and Zeke.

"Heartbroken, if that counts" Zeke said and chuckled.

"Me too" Gabriella giggled.

Chad saw Troy and Sharpay walk into the cafeteria hand in hand.

"Oh, I see" Chad said.

"Yeah I know we are pathetic" Zeke said.

"No you are not. You have a reason." Chad said.

Troy was looking after Chad. After a while he found him.

"Come. I want to sit with Chad if that's okay?" Troy asked.

"Sure anything for you honey" Sharpay said and smiled.

"Hey guys" Troy said.

Sharpay got a little insecure. She was sitting at the same table as Gabriella her boyfriends ex and her own ex.

Zeke looked weird at Troy. He hated him. Why had he stolen Sharpay from him?

Gabriella kept looking at Taylor. She didn't want to meet Troy's eyes. She felt so stupid.

Chad broke the silence.

"So how went your presentation?" Chad asked.

"Oh, it went fine. Troy and I got an A for it." Sharpay said and smiled.

"Good. What was your subject?" Taylor asked.

"Jews" Troy said.

"Yeah, they went actually not that bad. Me and Zif's presentation sucks" Zeke said.

"Who is Zif?" Chad asked.

Ryan joined them. He took a seat next to Gabriella.

"My ex. She is in the drama club" Ryan said.

"I hate that girl. She thinks she is better than me" Sharpay said and rolled her eyes.

"But she has a great body. You have to give her that." Ryan defended Zif.

"Then why did you break up with her?" Sharpay asked.

"Because she constantly wanted my attention." Ryan said and shake his head.

There was silence again.

Zeke glared at Troy and Sharpay.

Sharpay saw it.

Ring…ring…ring

"See you later guys" Chad said and left together with Taylor.

Zeke went to his own class. Sharpay was right behind him. Unfortunately they had a class together.

He took a seat in the back. Sharpay looked at him. She saw the empty seat beside him.

"So I am sorry about us two" Sharpay said and sat down.

"Yeah, sure. You didn't look like it" Zeke said he was looking at his hands.

"I mean it. Zeke you are a really sweet guy and everything." Sharpay started.

"Yeah, if I am that then, why did you treat me like that?" Zeke looked at he. He had tears in his eyes.

"Zeke, I didn't mean to treat you like that. It is just…" Sharpay said.

"Sharpay, I don't want to hear. You didn't even run after me when I left that day. You know that tells me that you didn't care about me" Zeke yelled. The tears streamed down his face.

"I did!" Sharpay yelled. Zeke could see that she was about to cry.

"No you didn't! I heard you little argument with Troy when I left." Zeke said.

Sharpay didn't know what to say. She just starred at Zeke. He was right. She was bitch! Sharpay broke down.

The other students in the classroom looked at her. Was the Ice Queen crying?

"I am so sorry!" Sharpay said after a while. She tried to wipe away all her tears.

"You don't mean that!" Zeke said.

"I do! You don't know what is going on in my head! But what I am saying now I mean. I am sorry I was a bitch to you! I didn't mean to. Actually Troy and I kissed after that time you called me and I couldn't breathe. It wasn't my fault. Troy just kissed me. The other time was when you saw us. We were rehearsing on the Musical. There is a kiss in part 8. Troy asked if we should try that part. I didn't know the kiss was in that part." Sharpay said, tears still streaming down her cheeks.

"Why do you always blame everybody else?" Zeke had stopped crying.

"I don't blame Troy. I blame myself. I didn't stop him from kissing me! Didn't you hear? I called myself a bitch! Is that not proof enough?" Sharpay yelled through her tears.

Zeke looked at her. He knew she meant that she was sorry.

"Sharpay, it is just because I care about you. A lot! I didn't want to lose you. And I did! You hurt me. Sometimes you only think of yourself. That happens a lot. You don't think of others feelings than your own!" Zeke could feel he was about to cry again.

Sharpay began to wail even more. Her mascara was all over her face.

"Sorry I am late." Mrs. Sanders said.

"Please get on your seats. What is wrong with you two?" Mrs. Sanders continued.

"Can I go to the bathroom?" Sharpay asked. She was still crying.

"Sure." Mrs. Sanders answered.

"Me too?" Zeke asked.

"Of course" Mrs. Sanders said.

Zeke followed Sharpay out of the class room.

"So I don't think of any one else then myself!" Sharpay exclaimed when they reached the hall.

"No you don't" Zeke yelled back.

"Yes I do! I care about my brother, my mom and dad. I care about Troy! And I care about you!" Sharpay started.

"No…" Zeke said, but Sharpay stopped him.

"Yes I do. I know I didn't treat you good. But I still care about you. Not as boyfriend but as friend." Sharpay tried to calm her self down.

"I don't want to be your friend! I want to be your boyfriend." Zeke said. He had stopped crying and wiped away the last few tears.

"Zeke, I love you as a friend. I want you in my life as my friend." Sharpay had also stopped crying.

"I am not sure I want you in mine. Not after this" Zeke said.

"Okay. Well think about it." Sharpay said and walk in the direction of her locker.

"I will" Zeke said. He went back to the class room.

--


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry about the delay. I have just been working on my new story, which I am going to post soon. It is much better then this story, so look forward to it. Plus that I have been very busy in school. We have just had a project. Well, enough about me now to the story.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own High School Musical.

**Chapter 11: From ice cold to friendly warm**

**Previously in Out Of League:**

"_So I don't think of any one else then my self!" Sharpay exclaimed when they reached the hall._

"_No you don't" Zeke yelled back._

"_Yes I do! I care about my brother, my mom and dad. I care about Troy! And I care about you!" Sharpay started._

"_No…" Zeke said, but Sharpay stopped him._

"_Yes I do. I know I didn't treat you good. But I still care about you. Not as boyfriend but as friend." Sharpay tried to calm her self down._

"_I don't want to be your friend! I want to be your boyfriend." Zeke said. He had stopped crying and wiped away the last few tears._

"_Zeke, I love you as a friend. I want you in my life as my friend." Sharpay had also stopped crying. _

"_I am not sure I want you in mine. Not after this" Zeke said. _

"_Okay. Well think about it." Sharpay said and walk in the direction of her locker. _

"_I will" Zeke said. He went back to the class room._

--

Zeke didn't concentrate in class. He was thinking of his fight with Sharpay. He wanted to be her friend, her more than friend. He had loved the time they had spent together before she was with Troy. She had cared about him. She had showed her emotions to him, even though she was known as 'The Ice Queen'. Zeke still loved her. He didn't know if it would be too hard to be her friend when she was with Troy. Troy was his friend too. If he wouldn't be Sharpay's friend, he would loose another friend. He would break the basket ball team into to pieces. Probably by leaving Zeke by himself. Then Zeke only would have Gabriella back. He didn't know what to do.

--

Sharpay opened her locker. She looked at herself in the mirror. She looked horrible. She found her make-up remover and removed all her make-up. She went to the restroom and washed the dried tears away. She looked at herself in the mirror. She saw a girl, who had changed so much, or maybe not that much, but a little. She had gotten more sensitive and she showed her feelings more than she had used to. She just wanted everything to go back to normal, so she hadn't been through all this. But then again she wouldn't have Troy by her side if all the things had never happened. She thought of Zeke, how cruel she had been to him. She promised herself never to do anything like that again. She would treat people nice from now on and never mean to hurt anybody. Can she do that? Sharpay cooked an eyebrow. At least she would try. She could hear the warning bell ring, so she just had to go back and get her bag from the class room.

She slowly went out of the restroom. There were already a lot of students in the hall. She quickly found the class room. Everybody had already left. She looked outside the window. She could see Zeke talking to Gabriella. Sharpay found it weird that they had started to talk each other. She thought of how she had treated Gabriella. She had actually just taken her boyfriend. She had to make that up too. And Kelsi too. She had also been mean to her. Maybe she should listen to her sometimes.

A voice broke her thoughts.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Troy said and added: "I have been looking for you".

"Oh, hey Troy." Sharpay smiled and hugged him. Troy gave her a kiss on her neck. Troy could feel something wasn't like normal.

"Is something wrong?" Troy asked. He hugged her tighter.

"Well, I have just had a big fight with Zeke." Sharpay finally said after a short while.

"What about, Honey? Has he done something to you?" Troy hit the air; imagine it was Zeke he was punching.

"No he hasn't. I have." Sharpay defended Zeke.

Troy looked confused at her. Had she cheated on him? He thought she loved him.

"Don't think I am cheating on you." Sharpay said, guessing his thoughts. She gave him a kiss and continued: "I love you. No, I meant I haven't treated Zeke kindly. I mean he never did anything mean to me, and I just cheated on him."

"So you wish it had never happened?" Troy looked at her. He was afraid what the answer might be.

"No, silly. Then I wouldn't have you, sweetie" Sharpay kissed him on the lips.

Troy looked relieved. He sent her on of his famous smiles. She smiled back.

"Come, I have a lot of apologies to make" Sharpay took his hand and went out in the hall.

--

"So, how did your class go?" Gabriella asked Zeke.

"Fine, I didn't listen. I was thinking about Sharpay and our fight" Zeke confessed.

"Have you been fighting?" Gabriella looked worried.

"Yeah, it was really stupid. I mean I accused her for not caring for anybody. And then she said she wanted me to be her friend. I just don't know if I can live with just being her friend. And if I chose to be her friend, I don't know if I can see her kissing Troy and hugging him all the time. I don't know what to do. Gabby, help me" Zeke explained.

"Zeke, I can't make the choice for you. But you will always have me as your friend." Gabby smiled and hugged him.

Zeke smiled back. He liked Gabriella so much, she was so sweet. And not as a girlfriend, but as one of his best friend. And he would hold on to her forever. Also after high school.

--

Sharpay threw herself in her bed. She had a head age. After her fight with Zeke, she had got it. She thought back of how she started to go out with Zeke. First his poem to her. Maybe he was right, he would never be good enough for her, but then again she shouldn't have treated him so bad. Then his cake. Mmmmmhhh, it had tasted so good. To bad they had broke it by their collide. He felt the same way about her, like she felt for Troy now.

Tomorrow she would put her plan into action. She would stop being such an ice queen.

--

The lunch break had just started. Students streamed to the cafeteria. Zeke and Gabriella had settled down at a table and slowly all their friends had joined them. Chad and Taylor was having a conversation. Gabriella interfere in it. Zeke and Troy were also chatting. Sharpay and Ryan made their way over to the table. Sharpay gave Troy a quick kiss and put her little as between Troy and Zeke. Ryan took the empty seat next to Gabriella. Jason and Kelsi were kissing at the table. They didn't care that other saw them.

"So…" Sharpay began and rose from her seat. Nobody, but Troy and Zeke, looked at her. She cleared her throat and then she got their attention.

"I wanna apology to your all, for being mean." They looked shocked at her.

Sharpay continued: "Gabriella, I am sorry for everything mean I have done to you".

She looked at Chad: "Sorry for everything I have called you and for making fun of your hair".

She turned her head against Taylor: "Sorry if I have done something or said something which hurt you".

"Kelsi, I am sorry that I never listen to some of your proposals. I saw the last musical, then one you had made the music to. It was really good. So if you have something, just tell them to me." Sharpay looked at Kelsi. She was smiling to Sharpay. Kelsi gave Sharpay a big hug and whispered in her ear that she would be glad to.

Ryan looked at her and smiled. He loved her more than ever. She had just done something he thought she never would get the courage to.

Sharpay looked at Zeke. She gave him a big smile.

"I hope you can forgive me for every thing. I am really sorry and I really want you to be my friend." She looked at him. She was really nervous for his answer.

Zeke smiled: "You will always be in my life. Even though I still love you, I don't want you to leave my life."

Sharpay looked relived. She sat down and gave him a hug and a soft kiss on his cheek.

Zeke whispered in her ear: "Sharpay, I hope you know you are going to be my best friend." Sharpay smiled by his words.

--

The whole gang met in the park after school. They were going to play basketball. Kelsi played along with Jason and Chad. On the other team were Sharpay, Troy and Zeke. The team teams were really fair. Kelsi had gotten good at basket too. Jason had played with her, and she just kept showing off. Chad was surprised over Kelsi. That she played so good. He had never imagined Kelsi even playing the game.

Taylor, Ryan and Gabriella were sitting in the grass. They didn't want to play basket ball. They were looking and cheering on them. Ryan and Gabriella were also having some kind of conversation. It looked like Ryan was feeling something for Gabriella. Sharpay interrupted their conversation.

"Ryan stop hitting on Gabby and come join us. Have some fun. Hey that counts you too, Tay." Sharpay was smiling.

She had amazed everybody, well except Troy, Ryan, Jason and Zeke, with her talent for playing basket ball. She had already score 10 goals. Chad was amazed. Troy had made fun of Chad's expression. It was priceless. Troy told him about that time they had played here with Houston, Garry, Scoot, Larry, Will and Warren.

Taylor rose from where she had been sitting.

"I wanna be with Chad then" Taylor said. She went over to him and gave him a kiss.

"Fine by me" Chad said and gave her another kiss.

"Are you coming Gabby?" Taylor said. Gabby rose too. She helped Ryan up.

Gabby and Ryan came on the other team. The played for an hour or two.

Zeke looked at all his friends. He loved they all could be together. He still loved Sharpay, but he knew Troy treated her good and as long as he didn't break her heart would he be fine with it.

Well, this was the chapter. I just felt I have to stop it here. I know it wasn't a so long chapter. But I hope that is okay. Pretty please review me? It means so much to me…

Toodles…


	12. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: **I don't own High School Musical.

**Epilogue**

They all arrived to the spring musical. Gabriella and Ryan took a seat next to each other. After what Sharpay had said that day they all had played basket in the park. They had been together every day. Zeke looked after them; he spotted them after a short while. He went over to them and took a seat next to Gabriella. After a few minutes Chad and Taylor joined them. They were both smiling and holding hands. Jason joined them to. Kelsi was backstage. Zeke smiled looking at them all. He saw Sharpay behind the curtain. Their eyes met and they both smiled. She looked nervous.

Sharpay looked at Troy. He smiled to her. She gave him a kiss. It calmed her down a little. She had never been so nervous before going on stages. She thought it was probably because all her friends were watching this time.

"Gosh, I have never been so nervous before." Sharpay smiled. She would never have admitted that back when she was the ice queen. Troy kissed her again. He slide his hands up at her sides. He whispered in her ear: "I love you".

She was glad that every thing had work out between her and Zeke. She was glad that she had gotten friends.

The play was soon to begin. It was about a girl Layla who Sharpay played and a boy named Lucas who Troy should play. Lucas had been turned down by his girlfriend, Natasha, played by Kelsi. Layla who work in the restaurant, Lucas and Natasha should have met in. They start to have feelings for each other.

Sharpay entered the stages. She was wearing a black t-shirt and a pink apron and a mini skirt. You could see Troy in the corner, playing with his glass. Some of the customers in the restaurant left. Sharpay went over to Troy.

"So, let down?" She asked.

"Yeah" Troy trailed off.

"Hmm…anything I can do to help?" Sharpay asked polite.

"Join me?" Troy looked begging at her.

"Why not? I don't think my boss mind" she took the seat opposite Troy. She looked at the candle. The flame was death. She found a lighter in her pocket on her apron. She lit it and looked at Troy.

"So…?" Sharpay didn't know what to say.

Zeke thought to himself, that they acted really well. Sharpay and Troy left the stage and went behind the curtain. They had gotten to the 8. The one with the kiss. Sharpay quickly changed. On the stage people was making the set so it looked like a house from outside. Sharpay ran in and up to the front door. She knocked hard on in it. After a moment Troy opened. He looked like he was shocked.

"Layla, what are you doing here? It's in the middle of the night" Troy said.

"Well, I was on my way home from work but then I realised something" Sharpay replied.

"What did you realise?" Troy asked he had smile on his lips.

"Lucas, I love you! From the moment you walked into the restaurant I work in. I…"

"Don't say more" Troy laid his finger on her lips.

He gave her a kiss. Sharpay felt like she was melting away. He didn't have to kiss her that passionately. They were actually on stage performing the spring musical. He pulled her inside the door and closed it. The curtains closed and people started to clap. Troy kept kissing her. She pushed him away.

"I want to hear my fans" Sharpay said and put her hand over his mouth. He licked her hand. She quickly removed it.

"Ewwwu. That is gross" she smirked. Troy smiled to her. Kelsi came over to them.

"Sharpay, Troy come on." Kelsi took Sharpay in the arm and pulled her in front of the curtain. She smiled. Kelsi pushed Troy out to. Sharpay put her hand around his waist. She looked over the auditorium. Just a month or two ago she had nothing, no friends. Today she loved her life. And everything about it. She looked at her friends on first row. Her eyes met Zeke's. She smiled to him and mimed: "I love you".

"I love you too" Zeke mimed back. Sharpay smiled even more and blushed. Troy gave her a kiss and they went backstage.

--

The gang waited for Kelsi, Sharpay and Troy to change. Sharpay and Ryan were holding a party in their house. Their mom and dad was out of town.

"Hey guys" Troy said.

"You were great. I really believed the story was real." Gabriella said.

"You look so sweet together." Taylor said. Troy blushed. Sharpay came up to them.

"So what are we talking about?" she smiled. Troy put his arm around her waist.

"How cute you to look together." Chad said and rolled his eyes. Sharpay could feel her cheeks were turning red.

"Well, let's party" Ryan shouted. He hugged Gabriella.

The rest joined him: "Party, Party".

Troy and Sharpay took each others hands, and walked in the direction of the parking lot. Ryan put his arms around Troy and Sharpay. Behind them came Taylor, Gabriella and Chad, with Jason and Kelsi behind again. Zeke looked at them. Gabriella looked after him. She saw him walking alone behind them all. She quickly ran back to him.

"Come on, Zeke. We can have a party without you. Who is going to protect me against Ryan pulling me up on his room and in his bed?" Gabriella smiled and took his hand.

Zeke smiled to her: "Yeah, he shall not do anything mean to one of my best friends".

Even thought he didn't get everything his way, he loved his life.

Well, that was that story. I really hope you liked it, cause I enjoyed writing it. I love all my reviews. You are the best! I love you all! Please review this story for the last time? It will mean so much to me if you give me your opinion if you like my ending and just the story…

Love ya…

Toodles…


End file.
